Secrets of Anastasia - The Intern
by Evascoutt
Summary: This story is not following FSOG plot. FSOG characters were an inspiration for this story What starts as a normal job, an Intern at an Oil and Gas Company, proves to be something else when Anastasia is called in the CEO 's office. What will she choose? Normality or an extraordinary life? Is she the prey or the hunter? Will she take the impossible and make it possible?
1. Chapter 1

The tower rose somewhat threatening in the morning mist, but however it was announcing the sweet promise of a new beginning. _There is no more art_ , she thought, looking at the cold height of the glass building. _Why do we hide in the tallest towers? But I'm not the one to talk about hiding._

The sound of her heels could be heard clicking and up beating, as her heart did too. The hallways dwindled in those two sounds that were plaiting and completing the previous one. Heels, heart, heels, heart. Each step brought stings in her heart and brain, making her to no longer think of anything else than to every second and every move she was building. N _ow is my time_ , she thought. _It will be awesome. It has to be this job, this company. This will be it._

Time stood in place, and it was contemplating too this magnificent creature. She didn't seem to notice, as all eyes were returning ends when she passed or how groups of men simply stopped speaking. A transcendental silence surrounded her and she seemed to come out of it.

That day she began working as an intern at the largest Oil and Gas Company in the country. It was simply the place where everyone wanted to work. How did she get this, she didn't know. She knew someone who knew someone else and somehow she agreed with this job for three months. It wasn't for the money as the job was paid badly. A kind of dazzling magic was attracting her towards this. She needed to escape her previous life; she wanted to be normal, safe and secure.

She head to the elevators and she waited for the future to stop a run on the third floor. When the doors opened she found herself in front of a huge mirror and saw the image of a Black Panther wearing … pink. _Really, is this what you want to show? Amusement? Sarcasm? Throwing arrows with your eyes? An acid smile? We're here to charm our way through this company. Work a little bit for this._ As she was talking to herself, she noticed her features sweetening, a warm smile appeared on the face, her body relaxed and the ferocious panther turned into a claw less cat. She analyzed herself in the mirror inch by inch. Although she wasn't a very tall woman, the long muscles were making her thin and tall. The curly black hair made her look like she was always just out of hairdresser. Her green eyes seemed to be Medusa's reincarnation when she was angry, but at that point, she had the sweet eyes of a deer. She didn't consider herself a very beautiful woman; however she was an exceptionally interesting and seductive woman. That office pale pink dress, pink Dior as it is said, that she tried on that morning was particularly chosen to make her look suitable for the job, a little scared and inexperienced, but she did not know how she always managed to look naked and appetizing. Oh, that strength of hers, if she managed to control it, she could become a goddess.

\- Third floor. Please mind the doors. _This is it. Fucking high heels shoes…Come on, Anastasia, move slowly like a lascivious snake._

\- Good morning, everyone! She smiled as she entered in the open area where lots of small cages they called offices were. The big department occupied the whole third floor with the elevators in the middle, at the right it was a set of offices and in the left another set. In front of the elevators was the cafeteria through where you could exit on the balcony. She hated this idea of open space. Too crowded, too many feelings, she had the impression that she was an experimental rat and there was nothing in the world that she hated more than to feel ordinary. And now she was an intern, the lowest of the lower in this company chain.

Her office was on the left side, on a set of six small boxes. Her new boss, Lauren, was the middle aged woman that was struggling to keep up with innovation and the idea of management. She was reading quotes of all great managers and successful people, trying desperately to imitate. Therefore, she was constantly ready to say yes. You know those annoying people that talk in quotes and embrace every small shit their bosses say? Well, this was Lauren.

\- Good morning, Miss Lauren, Anastasia said loudly and smiling.

That joyful attitude was not Anastasia's natural behavior. But she did say she will charm her way through this company.

\- Good morning, baby!

 _Is she for real? Baby? Anastasia_ hated the sweet talk that she usually found demeaning for women. _We are not puppets, nor cute animals, nor weak. A well instructed woman could damage anything and everything._ She had three more female coworkers and one man. In general, she didn't like to work with women. They were jealous, mean, hormonal, whiners and many more things. She preferred men, mostly because they were instantly enslaved.

\- Anastasia, baby, can you please translate these presentations? I need it for next week. I know you haven't received your laptop yet, but you can do it on paper.

\- Sure, Miss Lauren. Can I go grab a coffee first?

\- No worries, dear, I was just saying that I will need this, but of course, go get a coffee.

\- Thanks, Miss Lauren. I can't really function without coffee in my system, _you desperate annoying little woman…_

The shoes were killing her. She was already feeling a huge raw forming on her ankle. She tried to walk stately to get a coffee, feeling every single bite of the leather on skin. _Note to self, never wear shoes without tights._ The balcony was full of people. There were two tables; one in the right and one in the left. The exit was in the middle and usually people just turned right to sit at the table, drink some coffee and smoke a cigarette. She took a dark coffee and bravely exit on the balcony. She loved smoking. That was the 5 minutes break that she needed once every hour just to sit alone with her thoughts and analyze all that went wrong or good in the past hour. Her necessity of control was present even in what she thought. Her every feeling was dissected into million puzzle pieces until only a shadow of recollection remained.

She never had a problem with people, so she just went and sat near the group. As always, they stopped talking when they saw her. _Maybe I should say something…_

\- Good morning, I'm the new intern. I'm Anastasia, nice to meet you all.

\- In which department? An old guy asked. He was called the Colonel because of his huge experience in the Company. He was working there since 1900 and many were going to him for advice. He was actually a manager at some point, but after careful considerations, he was replaced. Now he had the job of a junior with a manager salary. Nevertheless, once a manager, always a manager. The colonel was short and fat, like a big bubble of kindness with white hair and even whiter mustache.

\- I'm in … HSSE.

\- We are all in HSSE, sweetheart. Where exactly?

\- At Miss Lauren?

\- Oh, at Miss Lauren. Very nice. All their interns remained in the Company.

 _No pressure there._

\- Will see. I'm planning to learn first and after that, who knows. And you are from which department?

\- We are from Security and Resilience. I'm Nicholas, but you can call me Colonel. This is Matthew. These are Aylin and Julia.

Matthew was a middle aged man, very tall and very skinny, like a walking skeleton. What she noticed the most was that he had perfectly ironed clothes. Julia had a mousy figure, blonde, professional, much focused and always ready for action. Her talking was mostly about work. Later Anastasia found out that she followed the classic trend in the Company. She entered as an assistant and maybe worked her way to the top. There was nothing special in that. All the pretty girls were assistants, trying to fuck some manager or expat or both. The Company had employees from all over the world, but the Expats were the privileged ones with their huge salaries and the fact that the Company was paying for everything. And soon after the Company open its gates to the world, The Expats Chase began. And why not? Every girl was using what she had. And here it was beauty.

Everybody tried to be very charming with her and she didn't wonder why. It felt natural. It was not the first time that men fell at her feet. In two hours, the whole department knew that there was a new Intern. _This might get easier than I thought._

Anastasia was in her late 20's. She needed stability, a place to stay and also a place where to use her enormous brain. Because yes, she was a very beautiful woman, but first of all, she was incredibly smart. The wheels in her brain never stopped turning. She didn't see the world like everybody else. She saw emotions and feelings. She had the extraordinary ability of seeing what was hidden in the darkest corners of the souls she was interested in. Her biggest problem is that she tried to fix those broken souls. She actually succeeded that, but after that she was loosing interest in the subject. Anastasia hadn't found the soul that could make her stay, That Soul.

The job was like any other entry level. She had to do everything, anything she was asked. Presentations, translations, ideas, paper works, printing, scanning, and ordering rooms, office supplies. She didn't have a problem with doing this kind of job although she had the brain to rule the world.

In the next break, when she stepped on the balcony, on the right, there were three guys. All three about 1.90m, in suits, talking. At the first glance, _expensive suit, cigar_ , _power, nonchalance…_ In general, everybody knew everybody on the balcony, they were all in the same department and smoking was for relaxing. You couldn't bother anyone. But this time, she took a lonely smile and asked while walking towards the table:

\- Do I bother you?

\- YES! The bearded cigar guy powerfully answered, semi turning to see her and not actually seeing her.

In that moment precisely, all planets aligned and the Great Black Panther got out. She clenched her jaw, trying hard not to spit out all her rage, flashing burning eyes, imagining how she would rip his stomach. Her blood was actually boiling. He paused for a moment, seeing her stiffness. It was only a millisecond in which they shared worlds, before she head back, turning on her toes, throwing a hissed "Fine!"

 _Who the hell does he think he is? If you want a private meeting, go into a fucking meeting room! Do not come on the balcony where people come to relax and try to take a five minutes break. Fucking asshole with his fucking cigar! How could he talk to me like this?_

Then Matthew appeared. He saw the three guys and turned the other way around coming next to her. He lighted a cigarette and noticed her questioning eyes.

\- Bosses…he smiled.

 _Bosses? Really? That's it? There are three idiots that can ruin your day, acting like they own everything and we're the slaves and the answer is "bosses"._

\- Well, bosses, yes, but it's not OK to come and have a private meeting on the balcony if they don't want to be disturbed, she acidly said.

\- It's his thing. That's Christian, our boss. He likes to come on the balcony, smoking his cigar and if there are urgent matters, he will solve it here. You're new, you couldn't have known. What happen? He can be really though.

\- It's not about what happened, it's about the principle. We need our place to relax, not to go on our peaks just because some hot shot is smoking his cigar.

She was secretly watching him. Usually she would have been attracted by this kind of man, powerful, firm, cold, but not this time. He stepped on her pride and that was something she could never forget. With his left hand in the pocket of his pants, he was holding the cigar with the right hand; his wrist was gracefully turned on the outside. He had elegance, that's for sure. While people were talking to him, he appeared sort of absent, just enjoying the hard taste of his cigar. From time to time, his body changed its balance center from toes to heels, imprinting a swing like an approval. _How old could he be? In his 40's definitely._ _Expat, for sure._ _This is the kind of man I should be careful with. I'll just ignore him._

What she didn't know at that point was that he was watching her too. Christian was a former US Military _,_ used to getting things his way, loving his power and others submission. His employees respected him until sky and beyond, he was managing his department with firm hands. He didn't like to be contradicted. Christian was spreading respect, fear and professionalism. A manager should be loved, feared and respected. Until today, until this girl. He powerfully took a smoke from his cigar, making circles and watching her through them. _Interesting loot_ , he thought, _this_ _should be fun_.

In the same moment, two different and not so different people were taking separate decisions about one and other. She decided that she hates him, definitely doesn't want to know him and she will never talk to him again, he decided that he enjoys her, she's definitely interesting to get to know and he will see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

One week after her first encounter with Christian, she kept on meeting with him on the hall ways, on the balcony. She felt his eyes glaring, but she ignored it, professionally, with a very soft smile, always saying 'Hello' as for a manager. Asshole or no asshole, he was still a manager.

Anastasia was regretting her angry moment; she knew it could have been a huge mistake. 29 years of experience with people taught her most people don't like her for various reasons; because she's too beautiful, too smart, too much sense of humor, too much of everything. Her best friend once told her: "You can't be human. You're far too perfect. You have to be an angel". That was her second favorite compliment that she ever received. Her favorite one was from a blind friend; he told her that she is the most beautiful woman in the world and he was the only one she believed. She was an angel, but a fallen one, the darkest angel.

She wasn't amazed how rapidly things escalated, she was already having friends, people would share her stories and jokes and everybody wanted to be next to her. She wasn't preoccupied anymore for the meeting with Christian. The only way she could keep her mind together was to rapidly pass over things.

As she exit on the balcony that day, she once again saw Christian smoking his cigar.

\- Hello, she said and quickly turned around to go on the other side of the balcony.

\- Please, join me, Christian rapidly answered. Seeing her just a little bit confused, he continued: Or better yet, I will join you. He took his pack of cigars and followed her on the other side of the balcony, while she was searching for air.

She lit a cigarette, not saying anything, just subtly smiling and avoiding eye contact.

\- You ignored me these days, he said, heavily smoking, looking all sullen.

Anastasia realized that something was going on over there and she had no other option than to play the stupid virginal bimbo. So she took an innocent smile and said with her sweetest voice:

\- I did not such thing. I did say "Hello" every time I saw you.

He didn't answer. He continued looking towards a distant point. _That was a mistake, Christian, as far as I understand, you noticed that I've ignored you and this bugs you. Why is this bugging you? Is it because you are accustomed with the world shaking in front of you or just because you like something about me? This I have to find out._

\- Let's start again, he suddenly said smiling. I'm Christian. And you are the new intern, right?

\- Anastasia, nice to meet you. _Another mistake. You already know who I am? That means you asked about me?_ She reached out her hand, expecting a professional shake of him, but he just looked at her palm and did nothing. You're the Head of Security, as far as I understood, she continued, lowering her hand.

Just to save herself from a dubious moment, she quickly lit another cigarette. The silence started to show its pointy teeth, but she knew that most of times, being quiet works miracles. She was checking him out shameless. Oh, Christian was a fine specimen. Rough, sexy, hot, with a very well maintained beard. _Maybe in his mid-forties?_ And he knew he was hot, with his suit and his cigar and his untouchable air.

\- So, tell me more about you, Christian said.

 _Is he kidding me? Why isn't he looking at me? Even when he's looking, he does it like he's passing through my interiors._

 _-_ There's nothing interesting about me.

\- That means there's definitely something interesting about you.

The air was heavier already as they were looking at each other. He was expecting an answer of course, but in her good practice, Anastasia just smiled and said nothing.

\- I should go, see you around, Christian.

\- Yes, of course, see you around, he replied not looking at her of course.

She took a quick exit, trying to breathe. _What was that? Why is my heart beating like this? He is interesting, but yesterday I wanted nothing to do with him and now… Now I'm thinking that … Don't be stupid, Anastasia. Of course you like him, he's though, he's hot, and probably every single female hormone in here likes him. You are different. You should be different. Be still, my raging hormones, your time will come._

Now every time she got out of the office, he was there, on the balcony, on the hall way, at the elevator, grabbing coffee.

\- Are you stalking me? She laughed at him, while she was waiting in line for coffee.

\- You can't ask the Head of Security that. You're never hiding behind your fingers, aren't you?

\- I'm sorry; I talk without thinking when I'm nervous.

\- Why are you nervous? He asked, looking right into her eyes.

There it was. The Moment. That specific moment when everything becomes clear, it freezes and feelings are put on the table. She prolonged the moment, sustaining his glaze.

\- …, she raised her shoulders. She said exactly what she wanted him to know, without actually saying anything. _I'm attracted to you._ Calculating the seconds, she ended it:

\- I'm sorry, you are a scary guy.

\- If I would be scary, you couldn't tell me that I'm scary.

\- You think so? She sparkly laughed.

\- I know so.

During those days, she began to notice that somehow, the security guys that she was friends with started to avoid her. They were still friendly, but respectfully friendly. No sexual jokes, no teasing. She used to leave work with Matt and usually she was waiting for him in the cafeteria. Of course, the security people never left work at the usual hours because Christian was firmly managing the team.

\- Oh, we can't leave at this hour. What would Christian say, she once heard a lady say.

\- But it's the end of the program, Anastasia replied.

\- Yes, but still…

So she was usually waiting for Matt for at least half an hour more after the program ended.

\- You're waiting for Matt, right? I should call him and tell him he mustn't keep you waiting, Christian said, entering the balcony.

\- It's OK, I don't want to disturb your people, she laughed.

\- Did Matt tell you about his presentation in front of the CEO? He was very happy about it.

\- The guys mentioned something, yes. _Why is he interrogating me about Matt?_ Are you married, Christian? She suddenly changed the subject.

\- Divorced.

\- Oh, sorry to hear that. _Not at all sorry._

\- Matt was very happy with his presentation, he worked a lot. _Again with Matt?_ Do you know about our project? Everybody had to make a small project and had two minutes of…

\- Yes, I heard about it. They were very excited.

\- There's Matt. You shouldn't make a young lady waiting, Christian said, starring Matt.

\- Yes, but…Matt started to ramble, but Christian turned his back on him, not listening.

\- I think Christian believes we're together, Anastasia said in the car. It's very funny. I don't understand the people in this company. Just because a colleague helps another, they have to fuck? Is it all about fucking in here?

\- Why would you say Christian thinks that? Did he say something? Matt quickly asked.

\- Well, no, but he was asking a lot of questions to see if we're intimate. I kind of know these things. By the way, is he sleeping with somebody?

\- Yeah, that girl, Lisa. Everybody knows that he left his family for her.

The news fell like a rock in Anastasia's head. She was under the impression that Christian was a real professional, focused on his work, a man that would know better than to shit where he eats.

\- Which girl? I never paid him for the classic expat that fells under our girls' charm.

\- I don't know what charm you are talking about. The only thing interesting about her is the fact that she is the Adviser of the CEO. She has no salt and no pepper otherwise and everybody is wondering what he saw at her. Christian is a good-looking guy, bright, rich, you name it. She's neither tall, nor short, neither fat, nor skinny, not beautiful, nothing. She has placed a spell on him.

\- Maybe she's very smart; Anastasia murmured looking out the window.

\- Or he is. Can you imagine having a private door at every move of the CEO?

\- Are you saying that he's using her?

\- Anastasia, like I said, she's no model and he is the Head of Security, former military, you know. I think he would do these things.

Anastasia started to laugh.

\- I think you have a CIA image over him. Just because he's an US former military, he's already James Bond. I must say, Christian is not nearly as terrifying as you guys picture him. Surely you've put some sort of spy aura over him and this is what makes him interesting to you. The guy just builds himself a very good image.

The next day, Ana was waiting as usual for Matt. _And_ " _James Bond" appears, of course. I must say that this image suits him. And the cigars make all the money. But I still don't get it. Is he flirting with me or not? He didn't actually make any move, he didn't say anything, and everybody could take all of this as friendship. Maybe I'm just fooling myself and I don't read the signs correctly. My analysis says that he's drawn to me but the facts state differently._

 _-_ I can't wait for the holidays, Christian said lighting his usual cigar.

\- Oh? Are you going in holiday? _With whom?_

\- Yes, I'm going in South America. I used to be there when I was in the military and every year I go back in the jungle. There's a small village where I can stay, I can go fishing, and the local people will fry the fish covered in banana leafs. Oh, the joy!

\- _Shoot me now!_ I must say I hate you so much right now. Wait a second, that's Matt. Hey, Matt, you want to go now?

\- Hey, Ana, well, I'm not driving through town today… or any other day. I found out that if I go on the highway, I shorten the time. Matt _isn't so convincing saying all that and looking at Christian the whole time. What is going on here? And it's raining._

 _-_ Oh, OK. Thank you. Sorry, Christian, I have to go. I have a bus to catch and it's the last one from here in fifteen minutes.

Ana took her purse and hurried to the elevators. _For fuck sake, I hate rain._ When she arrived to the bus station, she was still thinking at what just happened. _Did Christian say something to Matt? I feel like a puppet._ _I feel like I'm being watched every second and things are out of control. Or maybe I'm just crazy. But I'm never crazy when it comes to these things. If there's something I know it's when somebody is watching me._

In two minutes, she was already wet and the bus showed no signs of moving. Just when she was removing her mascara from her cheeks, a BMW stopped in front of her and she saw Christian lowering the window and shouting:

\- Get in!

She paused for a couple of seconds, but she quickly entered the car.

\- I will ruin your car, I'm soaking wet.

\- It's the Company's car. Let me turn the heat on. "Because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof". _Ewe, this music doesn't suit his image._ _Oh fuck, I'm in Christian's car._

\- Where do you live? I'm driving you home.

\- In T.

\- I don't know the city.

\- It's in the center.

The awkward silence was present again and also some sort of inexplicable something. She was asking herself what was that feeling and at some point, she understood. It was fear. She hadn't felt that in ages, but now, near a hot bearded man, there it was: fear. _Should I say something?_ The seats were starting to get hot; the Cuban cigar fragrance was surrounding her and she was thinking that the dress is too short. She went back to her beloved black the other days. _What is this? I thought he has a girlfriend._

 _-_ I thought you have a girlfriend _,_ she heard herself saying _._

\- So? _Well, at least he's honest._

\- So what are you doing here?

\- It's raining, I'm taking you home. It's the Company's duty to take care of its employees' well being.

\- Right, you did the same today for all three thousands employees, she started to laugh. _Don't be afraid. Let's see what he does and you'll take it from there._ She never made the first step in getting a guy.

The car was slowly rolling through rain. He was staring at the road, nervous somehow, with his jaws clenched. His phone started to ring. "Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof".

\- Hi. You finished where? Well, you will have to wait. Please, no drama.

First encounter with the girlfriend, even though it was by phone. _So she exists. It's not just a story._

 _-_ Are you that happy? Ana tried to joke.

\- Excuse me?

\- The song. You have it on CD, as a ring tone…

\- And it wakes me up in the morning. I like the song.

 _You waking up in the morning, with disheveled hair, naked._ They stopped at a traffic light and she saw him twist his shirt cuffs, leaving bare his forearms. A big yoga sign as a tattoo was in green and red on his arm. _Yoga and Happy?_

\- You wouldn't take me for a guy with tattoos, right?

\- I definitely thought you have tattoos, she seriously said. But I wouldn't have taken you as a guy who does Yoga. Exactly in that moment, with creaking wheels, he pulled over, stopped the car and dug his hand in her hair; his face came closer to her face, looking her straight in the eyes. The air between them was contracting and expanding at the same time, while their lips became two magnets attracting and repelling each other, without touching. She felt the scent of cigar in his beard penetrating her nostrils like a drug. The hand holding her hair began to be increasingly heavier and her scalp was painful. He watched her with a strange curiosity, without saying or doing anything else. He pulled her hair more until her eyes clenched in pain, but not a word out, neither him, nor she. His beard touched her lips, pungently stroking them, while the other hand permeated through her legs, under her dress and she felt his nails poking her flesh. It hurt, but at the same time she felt the heat between her legs. He pulled her hair harder and harder until some tears appeared in the corners of her eyes, as he was watching her face greedy. _He enjoys my pain_ , she suddenly realized. And in that precise moment, an imperceptible smile appeared victorious. _You are mine, darling, but what should I do with you?_

 _-_ When? He whispered with a hoarse voice.

The wheels moved quickly in her mind. The game was just starting and she couldn't loose her advantage. _To play stupid or to play in control?_ She chose rapidly.

\- Not now.

\- When? He firmly asked and pulled her hair even harder.

She gathered all her strength in her eyes, all her hardness and firmness and hissed:

\- NOT NOW. I'll see myself home. She snatched from his hands and descended rapidly from his car, with no need to look back to feel his murderous gaze.

 _Game on, Christian._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Ana felt superior. Christian was like any other guy, with desires, passions, frustrations and hidden needs and it wasn't at all different. Maybe the needs were different, but not the fact that he had them. For sure, she wasn't the first to try such a stunt on, he had a girlfriend so why her? Maybe he couldn't ask for his needs to be fulfilled by the girlfriend. Maybe Ana appeared vulnerable, with her stupid new intern look. It was the first time that she chose not to show off her phenomenal strength and apparently with this net she caught the biggest fish. But was he the biggest fish?

Thinking of this, she entered the cafeteria and saw Christian with a girl. All of her senses exploded as she instantly realized that the girl was Lisa. The guys were right; there was nothing special about her. Lisa had protruding ears, way too dark skin tone foundation cream and those thin lips that Ana hated because she attributed them to petty people. They appeared to be fighting and while Ana was grabbing a coffee, she saw Lisa coming out as a typhoon and throwing her a look that made more than a thousand words. _Hmm, were they fighting about me? Does she know something that I don't? I don't feel like putting up with this right now._ She took her coffee and exit the cafeteria, feeling Christian's eyes peeling the meat of her back.

While she was slowly walking towards the offices, she felt how somebody pulled her hand from behind and pushed her through the doors to the stairs. Christian. He looked like a breathing hard hungry beast, while sticking her up a wall. She tried to remain indifferent and cold and this angered him more.

\- When?

\- When what, Christian? I don't like this. What is this? Was that your girlfriend? I saw you fighting with her. What the fuck do you want?

Christian looked at her with increasing intensity, with dilated pupils, drugged by her presence, being controlled only by desire. She saw how he surrenders to passion while his hands were looking for her face and hair. She knew already what will happen and in some milliseconds she felt his lips stomping her mouth. Anger, madness, desire, power, pain, all in a single kiss. No matter how much she tried to resist, she felt her body uncontrollably heading towards his. His beard was scratching her lips, her face, but she could only receive his inside fire. She threw away the coffee and put her hands under his jacket, firmly caressing his back. While one hand was pulling her hair, the other started to slowly go down on her leg and up, under her skirt when he met the unleashed skin from the girdle, burning his hand. He then stopped kissing her, but kept his face close to her, looking her in the eyes and watching every single micro expression. He had a satisfied smile when he slowly began to climb over the girdle, caressing each piece of naked meat which was in its way and saw how Ana closes her eyes and sighs. His fingers reached the edge of her fine silk panties and paused for a moment, waiting for Ana to push towards them. He touched her slowly and felt her moist and hot and then he stopped and started to laugh.

\- You and I were going to have so much fun, Anastasia. Just say when.

Perhaps another woman would have felt humiliated by his laughter, but not Ana. She recovered immediately taking her self-control and looked at him coldly.

\- Is "never" a good answer?

He kept on laughing.

\- So much fun. By the way, I love the girdle. And he left.

 _I will crush him_ , thought Ana while she was rearranging her hair. But she couldn't help wonder if she needed a man in her life. She wasn't expecting for her body to behave like it did and that meant that it was too long since she had sex. Since… Old memories and shadows came into her mind. _It was so long ago. I wonder what The Collector is doing and Patrick..._ But that was another life and she was here now, an Intern, a normal person who will experience a normal life. But what was normal about her and the small adventure that she was about to go in?

She needed to relax her mind so she invited some colleagues to grab some breakfast. While she was sitting in line to pay, she saw a tall guy looking at her. He seemed familiar and he was looking insistently. In her normal practice, Ana sustained his eyes, being drawn into a tornado of feelings and sensations. She felt like she was smashed by mountains and rocks, with no power, against her will. The guy had that calm only exceptional strong and balanced people have. Very tall, seemingly thin, elegant, brunet curly haired, he seemed very young, although certainly he was close to fifty. She had the impression that she knew him and kept on wondering who he is. Then she saw a nervous girl approaching him.

\- Hello, Mr. Collin. I was wondering if you saw the email I've sent you today…

 _Mr. Collin._ He was the most powerful man of the Company, second in charge after the CEO, Miss Gilbert. _That's why I thought I know him._ His photos were everywhere on the hallways, on the info desks, in the newspapers. He was the brain behind the success of the Company. For a second he turned his eyes towards the woman, acknowledging her presence, then returned in Ana's world.

\- Did you finish the presentation I've asked you? His voice was soft and strong in the same time, calm, without inflections and a little bored. Instead his eyes were very bright, penetrating Ana.

\- Oh, not yet, I've stayed until late in the night yesterday to make it, replied the girl fawning and waiting for an answer from Collin who was transcending the universe in Ana's eyes. Seeing that he doesn't even think about saying anything else, she left. The two of them remained like stones looking at each other.

\- What do you see? Collin suddenly asked Ana. Everything surrounding them disappeared as those two forces of nature met. Ana instantly felt like she slams into a wall of feelings well hidden in this human case.

\- Pain, she replied without thinking too much at the consequences. What do you see?

\- Danger, he said. Like the Devil is gently moving his finger on my spine.

She smiled, paid for her breakfast and walked towards her colleagues, turning around just one more time to see him. And the jokes began.

\- Oh, you had the chance to charm Collin. Maybe you should have worn a shorter dress, one of the guys laughed.

\- Why? Is he the guy to fall for short dresses?

\- Who isn't? Have you seen the models from his Executive Office? Probably he doesn't even have to ask and one of them is permanently at his feet. Power is sexy, don't you know that?

 _I do know that, I know it very well. Better than you, for sure._

As they returned to the office, she met Christian again and again, feeling annoyed already with all this drama, the stalking, and the pushing. She realized she actually didn't have any friends and nobody to talk to. Everyone wanted something from her and basically it was sex.

When she arrived in the office, her phone rang.

\- This is Gabriella, calling for Mr. Collin. He is expecting you in his office in five.

\- I'm sorry; I think this is a mistake. I'm an Intern.

\- Mr. Collin doesn't make mistakes. In five minutes.

 _What could he possibly want? But there's only one way to find out; to go there._ Therefore Ana grabbed her patience, charm, seduction and inner balance. _Make the circle, Ana_ , she heard a forgotten voice saying, _make the circle and do not let anybody in_. So when she pressed the button for the seventh floor, she was surrounded by a circle of peace and calm and no arrows could break into it.

When she stepped out of the elevator at the seventh floor, there was another world. Huge offices, red couches, glass and aluminum, lots of models, as her colleagues said. The females were impeccable, tall, wearing molding skirts and heels that never ended. And she felt the glaze of "what is she doing here". An assistant doll, the one that previously called, rose from a glass desk, throwing her a curious glance. They might have been models, but Ana wasn't anything less. The others appeared handcuffed in those tight dresses and infernal heels. Ana's lace black dress seemed to be a continuation of her skin, looking all natural, like she woke up in the morning looking like that. _You are the impossible, Ana,_ she heard the voice again _. Are you the prey or the hunter? Always look for the impossible and make it possible._

As she was invited to Mr. Collin's office and the door closed behind her, she had the feeling that she will never escape her life. She entered the office, trying to look vulnerable and scared, although she was only curious. What could that man possibly want from her? She took a quick look around, recording the surroundings. Glass all over the place, clean, minimalist, no family photos, no flowers. Collin was looking out the windows, showing her his back. She was waiting in the door, hoping he will say something and she will find out why she has been summoned. He kept on looking out the window, like he had no idea she was standing there. Somebody else would have said something to make her presence known, but Ana had an enormous patience. _He who talks first looses._ A few minutes passed until Collin turned around, looked at her quickly and walked towards his desk. He slowly sat with elegance and showed her the chair in front of him. Ana sat, crossing legs, and confidently expected him to say something. But she never thought he will say something like that:

\- I need your help. Actually the Company needs your help.

Although her first reaction would have been to burst out laughing, Ana calmly smiled and said:

\- I don't think I can help you with anything. I'm merely an Intern. I think you've got the wrong person.

Collin stood there quiet, looking at her, from head to toes, as no muscle in her body twitched. She seemed very relaxed, with her hair falling down her shoulders in waterfalls, hands clasped over knees and her green eyes probing continuously in Collin.

\- For how long? He asked.

\- I've been an Intern for three weeks so definitely I can't help you out with anything. I barely manage to find my way inside the building.

And then he started to laugh, loudly, vigorously, young. She was surprised to see the brain behind the success of the Company to laugh like a teenager, craving for life. After a few seconds of laughing, he returned at being serious and she once again saw the pain in his eyes.

\- You are something, he murmured. A long time ago, in another life I've met a man just like you. This man made people feel like he was pulling every organ in their body with his eyes, slowly, sensually; he made dissection seemed the sexiest thing on this earth. He analyzed and learned your deepest fears just by looking at you. I didn't know until I've met you that The Collector recruits women. So for how long are you working for him?

The name fell like a meteorite in Ana's head, but she didn't move and she didn't show anything. The more she put a sweet and innocent smile on her lips and said:

\- I really don't know what you are talking about. I wish I could help you, but I have to go now.

\- Please, sit down, he ordered without being aggressive. And then he pressed a button on his telephone.

\- Hello, darling! She heard a hoarse, yet cheerful voice. Hello, Collin. I'm so pleased to hear you guys. I hope you like her. Look at her and see how she has no reaction to my voice, she has an impeccable self-control, almost inhuman. Isn't she looking amused right now? She is my finest asset.

The two people in the room were sitting quietly, looking at each other, watching each and every move to see who will be the one that cracks. They were barely breathing, clenched in the desire not to give up.

\- Ana, my darling, she heard the Collector saying, I forgive you. Say Hello to your papa.

She then understood that she has no chance of escaping that life. So she took a deep breath and smiled with that double smile of mistress - daughter that only she could have it.

\- Hello, Papa! It's very nice to hear you. You shouldn't bother these nice people of this nice company just to see how I am doing, she said, looking intensely to Collin.

\- Actually, Collin called me. We are very old friends and he had the impression that he recognizes your type. That was a mistake, my beloved. If you want to stop being Ana, you can't act like Ana or at least change your name if you want to run away. It doesn't matter now, take it as a favor and help these nice people, as you said, The Collector continued.

\- Is that an order?

She heard The Collector laughing.

\- Collin, this fine specimen in front of you is one of a kind. She doesn't respond to orders, can you imagine one of my people not following orders? Neither can I. But Ana, well, she can do whatever she wants with me, she's my weakness. As you already know, I don't recruit women. But she is the best, better than any other agent. Even thou I should punish her for leaving me like this and running away, I respect you too much, Collin. I'll make you a deal. If you can convince her to help you, it's fine with me. By, my Goddess!

The silence installed itself in the room, as soon as the phone was closed. Ana stood up and started to walk through the room. She took a cigarette from her purse and lit it up.

\- You can't smoke in here, Collin said.

\- Really? And she took another avidly smoke. As she was walking down the room, thinking, Collin picked up the phone and called his assistant telling her to bring an ashtray. In an instant, Gabriella entered with the ashtray which she almost dropped along with her jaw, seeing Ana smoking in her boss office, walking in circles, not even paying attention to the things that were happening around her. She stood stuck in the door watching what she considered to be a blasphemy while Collin was following amused the whole scene. As he dismissed his assistant and offered her the ashtray to put the ashes, he asked:

\- Do you need details to help you make a decision; do I have to convince you? What is it about? Money? Power? Name anything you want and you shall have it.

Ana stopped walking in circles and came in front of him, sitting on his desk, looking all feline. While she was looking at Collin, she started to laugh. She stood up and began to move slowly around him, touching his shoulders. While she was standing behind him, she bent over him and began to touch him easy on his neck with her nose, drowning with his scent.

\- I don't need anything, Collin. There's nothing you could give me. You already took everything from me when you called The Collector. Tell me what you want me to do.

\- Just like that? He said surprised. Are you going to do it? Why?

\- Just tell me what you need. No further explanations are necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

The project was called ""Rock away". Basically, it was a team building where everybody could dress and act without pressure. The top management was invited and another two hundred people.

For the initiators surprise, it was a huge success. People came dressed like rockers, with bikes, in jeans, t-shirts. The whole thing was happening in a tourist complex at the seaside which was rented for a weekend. So you had to be somebody in the Company to be invited to spend three days at the seaside on the company's money.

The project started with a rock pool party and everything was set for that. On Friday evening, people would fill in the pool area, drinking, sharing news, jokes and stories. The invited departments were the most important ones and even the CEO was present. Miss Gilbert was The Lady. She spent ten years already as a CEO, running the Company with an iron hand. People would tremble in her presence and The Lady made everything that they continued to do that. Of course, she had her favorites and Christian was one of them. The Security Department was one of the largest in the Company with many paid projects due to Christian's brilliance or to his relationship with Lisa, the CEO Adviser. People were talking behind their backs, but nobody was eager to point the finger.

As people were drinking and having fun, trying to get in the party mood, Christian, Lisa and his minions were sharing thoughts when one of them turned his eyes towards the entry and exclaimed:

\- What is that Intern doing here?

As they all turned to see what he is talking about, they noticed Anastasia coming in, who betrayed her office gowns for a pair of short jeans and over the knee summer boots. She was also wearing a black shirt, but all eyes were staring at her ass because her shorts looked more as underpants. With strong makeup and hair caught in the top of the head, Ana walked towards her colleagues, moving lasciviously among people. She looked like a rock star, which was actually the purpose, since it was a rock party. However, nobody allowed himself such boldness to appear like that in front of the top management. People were shocked and attracted in the same time. One could see how men smiles are changing as she walked near by and how women began to whisper horrified.

\- I don't know what men see at her, one of Christian's guys said. She's too extravagant and she considers herself too important. In fact, we give her importance. She's an Intern; she will disappear in a month. Don't you think, Christian?

Dan took a sip of his whiskey and said nothing, watching how men fawn beside Ana. He scowled while Lisa was checking his face.

\- She is nothing, Lisa continued, just wait until Miss Gilbert will see her. You know how she doesn't appreciate hookers and ostentatious display of sexuality. Look at her dressed like that. You can see half of her ass.

Yes, one could see half of Ana's perfectly round ass and her movements only put it even more in value. When she gathered with her colleagues, everybody was asking questions, wanting to give her drinks and she laughed happily. She was being treated like a goddess that night. While she was enjoying the evening, Lisa came close to Miss Gilbert who was chatting with Collin.

\- Miss Gilbert, I beg your pardon, but if that girl's presence is bothering you, I can have her sent home. I think it's a mistake that she is here because as far as I understood, she's an Intern. I really don't think that she fits the Company's regulation and standards.

Collin smiled, waiting for Miss Gilbert reply and here it was:

\- Lisa, as I know, this is a rock pool party and it was a dress code for that. The girl is dressed accordingly and isn't the project stating no rules and regulations? Please, enjoy your evening!

As Lisa was dismissed, Miss Gilbert turned to Collin:

\- She is perfect. We shouldn't waste any more time since Lisa is already feeling the threat. Anything you need, Collin, just let me know.

Having the OK to start, Collin moved to the group where Ana was. He moved slowly, noticing how everybody would leave out of his way and laughter and whispering stopped. Many faces dropped when he stopped near Ana, leaned and whispered in her ear loudly enough for the people standing next to her to hear:

\- You are exquisite tonight.

As Christian was watching Ana's every move, he saw her how she smiles almost in loved, puts a hand on Collin shoulder and begin to whisper with their faces close at a shocking level of privacy. The audience simply froze when they saw the two so close. Apparently, Collin was saying something funny because Ana was laughing, hanging of his shoulders.

\- You are a perfect actress, he murmured in her ear. Let's walk for a second and grab some drinks, he said louder and he placed a hand over Ana's waist, gently caressing a glimpse of her naked skin. Everything is set, he continued with a very low voice. I have to ask you one more time: are you up for this and is it OK with you?

The two stopped, looking at each other. They appeared like a perfect couple, standing in front of each other, seeming very young as Collin was also wearing jeans and an AC DC T-shirt. Everything surrounding them turned black for a moment as they were eyes in eyes until Ana firmly said:

\- You wanted me and you heard I'm the best. So yes, I am up for this. Also, I'm an inhuman beast. I was trained for this. Don't act like you care about my feelings. It's a little bit too late for this. I'll play my part, make sure you play yours. And she sweetly smiled.

Collin couldn't help of feeling respect for this brilliant woman and not only respect, but also mixed feelings. What he took at the beginning as a weapon, turned up to be an amazing work of art. He knew how The Collector would train his people, but he had the feeling that Ana was herself that work of art, without any training.

Christian started to become increasingly nervous, watching the two of them together. The laughing and whispering of those around him began to bother him, especially as they were addressed at the two. Ana's was supposed to be his.

\- Can you believe she got Collin? Maybe I've jumped into conclusions when I said she is nothing special. Apparently, she's got the jackpot. Look at the guy! I almost want to scream: Get a room! one of the guys beside Christian said.

\- The truth is I would do her once or twice. The woman looks in an exceptional way. I mean I've seen beautiful women before, but this one should be checked closely. Don't you think, Christian? Said another one.

\- Christian is beyond this, the other one laughed. He has no such earthly feelings. I must say I really appreciate you for this, Christian that you don't fall as a prey for these women. It is very clear what she wants. She tried it with you a few times on the balcony and went directly to Collin now. This is why she probably came so naked.

Also the models of Collin's executive office were shocked to see the two talking. Jealousy started to show its teeth, especially when Ana was gesticulating something and Collin burst out into laughing. When he led her back to her group of friends, they already were waiting with thousands of questions.

\- Really, you've got Collin? Since when? You never said anything. We want details!

\- I didn't get Collin. There's nothing going on, we're just acquaintances, Ana said and kept on explaining and answering questions, when she met Christian's eyes checking her darkly on the other side of the pool. She waved at him and saw how he gets even darker.

Meanwhile, Collin got back at Miss Gilbert. She was drinking a Martini, watching the scenes that her employees were performing. She was watching Collin and Ana together, Christian's reaction, Lisa and everybody else and at some point she started to smile because she realized she caught two fish with the same net. As Collin sat next to her, she noticed him somewhat sad, continuing to look at Ana.

\- A woman like that should not be allowed to ever leave, Miss Gilbert said.

\- You cannot keep in a cage a woman like that. You have to allow her to fly and to simply understand that she will never be yours or someone else, no matter how much you wish that, Collin said, knowing that he cannot have secrets with Miss Gilbert.

\- Collin, I just want to give you an advice. I know that she is The Collector's girl, but I am familiar with his work. If you think that she is like this because of his training, you are wrong. His training doesn't change people; he just finds their strong points and teaches them how to use them. So, if you think that Ana is perfect, she might just be perfect.

\- What we are about to do will ruin any chance for two people like me and Ana to ever be friends. She already hates me because I've dragged her into this.

As they were talking, Ana looked at Collin and nodded.

Feeling tired of all this attention, Ana took her drink and started to walk alone towards the exit of the pool to the beach. She found a hut where they kept the pool equipment and sat on the stairs, trying to calm down and to think about the next steps. Close to her the sea could be heard hitting nervously the shore and Ana gathered all her concentration to listen to the song of the waves. She found the sound of the sea to be the most reassuring since she was a child. It was as if the sea tried to tell the millions of stories it had heard in time. While sitting quietly and listening to the sea, she heard a noise behind her and rose quickly. It was Christian, a little dizzy from drinking whiskey and earned nerves.

\- What are you doing here, Christian?

\- I've fought with this, I really did, he said slowly, coming towards her.

\- Christian, she murmured, this is not the time, nor the place. Please go.

She felt him hurrying towards her and taking her in his arms, slamming her on the hut terrace. She also felt his strong smell of whiskey mixed with cigar while he buried his nose in her collarbone, kneading her midst with his hands. He put his full weight on her body, immobilizing her while searching thirsty for her mouth. Again, her senses exploded when she felt how the heat of his mouth surrounds her. She realized she no longer has power when her hands no longer listened to her and they clenched in his spiky hair, pushing his head and lips closer. She opened herself with full force, welcoming his tongue, biting, kissing, and licking, without even thinking about what will happen. Christian succeeded to knot her long hair by his hand, pulling increasingly stronger and forcing her to adjust to after his body. With the other hand he released one of her breast, leaning hungry to bite it, making her scream in pain. Ana felt the increasing desire in themselves and realized that it wasn't the place where that thing to happen. They could have been discovered in every minute.

\- Stop, she said panting, trying to free herself from under his body. You have to stop.

Christian looked nervous in her eyes and loosened up when he saw her dilated pupils from desire.

\- I don't want to stop, you have to be mine, and he leaned again to kiss her.

\- No, Christian! Not here! We can get caught! Come! And she quickly rose, taking him by the hand and going towards the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

Chasing each other on the beach, kissing, pausing to wallow through the sand, Ana began to feel again like a teenager in love. They were looking for a shelter, but Christian kept on stopping her for an angry kiss or a painful slap on the ass. They departed a lot from the hotel already and it was only them, the sea, the stars and some forest when Ana saw a big abandoned boat, the kind that also had a little room inside, hidden behind a sandy knoll.

\- Come, she said, pointing towards the boat. That's perfect.

They entered the room slowly after they got rid of the few planks of wood and branches blocking the entrance. It seemed deserted and not so because inside there were a table and two chairs, even a small couch. The sofa was unusable, that broken it was, but the table and chairs seemed fine and it was enough space to lie down on the floor. They found fishing nets, ropes, broken plates and even a cup. Ana lit the flashlight of the phone and inspected the hidden corners when she turned and said, laughing:

\- Well, it's no five stars hotel, but I think we're safe here.

She felt his desire growing again and she stopped him showing him to sit on a chair:

\- We have all the time in the world, she said, standing in front of him, closing the flashlight, watching how the moon was throwing a mild light through the small windows. He sat amused on the chair, removing his t-shirt. She stopped breathing for a moment when she saw his bare chest with firm muscles. Forty or not, Christian had the worked body of a young man, the advantage of being disciplined. She looked at him eager when she heard him saying:

\- Take off your clothes. Slowly.

As she already removed her boots when they had entered on the beach, Ana turned her back to Christian, covered herself with her arms, caressing her back slowly and took off her top. She lasciviously glanced over her shoulder and saw him smiling, sitting relaxed in the chair. Then she turned her head back, looking seriously at a fixed point, she took a deep breath and slowly opened the buttons of the shorts. The point at which she was staring flashed imperceptibly. She began to remove her pants down slowly, revealing her bottom while she bent and then she stood straight, turning to Christian, all naked.

\- Now that is a fine piece of ass, the IT guy exclaimed, seeing Ana's bulging ass on one of the ten monitors in darkened room.

\- Are you done? Collin asked from one of the corners of the room. You can go now.

\- I can stay if you need a help of the monitors, the IT guy tried to joke, but a cold look from Collin dismissed him and he exit the room. Collin sat on the chair with his heart strongly pumping blood through the veins. He saw Ana looking exactly in the camera point and he knew she was looking at him.

Meanwhile, Ana was approaching Christian, listening to the sign which he did. She was standing right in front of him while he watched her and began to touch her body slowly starting from the ankles. He rose slightly on her fine legs, touching her knees with his face, then continued towards the ass which he powerfully grabbed in his wide hands, then scratching her waist and back with his fingernails, reaching her neck and hair. He grabbed her hair and quickly turned her with her back to him while sticking to her body. He began to sniff her while she felt his penis stabbing her behind increasingly stronger. She was listening to him quietly, curious of what will happen when she heard him saying:

\- Do you want to play? And found herself nodding, without thinking.

At that moment, Christian took her in his arms and placed her on her ass on the table. He looked her into the eyes and murmured:

-You are so brave! While he lifted her arms above her head and she understood his plan when she saw the rope hanging from the ceiling. He tied well her wrists with the rope, moved away and looked at the whole picture. The rope allowed him to spin her and enjoy her from both front and rear. He removed his jeans and he remained naked, excited how Ana gulped at the sight of his penis that looked threatening. He saw her nipples harden when he headed towards her and caught them strong between his fingers. Ana opened her legs, leaving the head of his penis to seek entry. Although he felt her hot and eager, he continued to play at her entrance, looking deep into her eyes, leaning to kiss her. She seductively opened her mouth, ready to receive his tongue, but he stopped right before that.

\- Did Collin fuck you? He asked menacingly.

\- He did not touch me, I swear.

\- You liar! he whispered with pain, right before turning her from the rope and leaning her over the table, breaking her legs apart furiously. Before she could understand what is happening, he powerfully smacked her ass, leaving a huge redness on the right buttock. She stifled a scream as she felt being pulled by the hair and forced to arch, just to hear him again whispering in her ear:

\- Did Collin fuck you?

She did not answer and felt him pulling her hair stronger and her scalp almost cut out, while with the other hand he powerfully clutched her breast and his penis was searching a place through her legs.

\- Answer me, Ana, he hissed.

The pain blocked all other senses and she barely whispered: _No_ when she felt his penis making space in her intimacy, without previous notice. He began to push into her with force, making a place where he felt she opposes, scratching her back with his nails, growling with pleasure when he felt her moist and her strengthened nipples. He suddenly stopped and freed her vagina, letting the place throbbing relentlessly between pleasure and pain and turned her to face him. Christian started to kiss her and she responded, as her body wasn't her own. Her wrists were aching and her arms felt already crushed, but she realized that once she got into this game, she had to take it to the end. As a result, she firmly bit his lips, and then licked them. He was surprised by her openness and smiled.

He arched her back once again by pulling her hair while the other hand was painfully penetrating her, and he began to kiss her neck. His bristly beard was scratching her neck, chest, breasts, but she moaned with pleasure as he continued to move his fingers furiously inside her, listening to the noise of her clamminess. He bit her breast and lifted her legs over his shoulders, leaving her completely uncovered. He grew out a little, lifting her legs furthermore and watching greedy at her red, swollen and juicy vagina. Again, he powerfully pushed his hungry penis in her, sighing of pleasure. Ana accepted him, controlling her inner muscles, causing him increasingly more pleasure, while searching for his mouth to kiss. He continued to crash into her, repeatedly, while she was chained in his arms, kissing her, biting her and licking her. His cock filled her completely, piercing her flesh to pain and beyond.

He stopped, leaving her gasping, her chest rising and falling while he looked through the pockets of his jeans and he took out a pocket knife that he unfastened, leaving the blade to glow in the moonlight. He turned her again, bending her over the table, and began to caress her on the back with the sharp blade along the spine, and then down to the buttocks, pressing occasionally, such as in some places, her skin slapped, leaving room for the blood to appear. Ana suppressed a scream, trying to convince herself that he will not do her any harm and if he would eventually, the room was littered with ten cameras.

He felt particularly excited at the sight of blood on her back and ass, therefore, he separated her buttocks and penetrated deeply. Greeting resistance he forcibly pushed himself into her pasting his chest to her back. He continued to move strongly inside her, rhythmic, increasing the power, faster and faster, heaving himself on her ass.

\- You can cry, if you want to, if it hurts, he said hoarsely with pleasure.

As she didn't want to give him this pleasure, she moved her butt once with his movement and groaned:

\- I love it. Harder, Christian!

Instigated by her pleasure, he began to powerfully pierce her bottom increasingly, sending painful arrows inside her body. He pumped like crazy because of her heat and receptiveness and she was feeling him gasp of pleasure inside her. When the pace started to be dramatically higher, she realized they were about to end. Therefore, she gathered all her left forces to print her bottom a move in rhythm with his to make him cum. She felt his cock throbbing and she moved once more, feeling his sperm burning her inside and him roaring released.

He collapsed in a chair, powerless, leaving her hanging by the rope. She just stood there quiet, glad it was all over, looking into another shining point into the wall. _Are you happy now, Collin?_ But Collin had nothing to do with it. She knew what would happen. She knew that Christian was enjoying pain, others pain so she couldn't complain.

After a few minutes, Christian got up, he pulled on his jeans and released her from the rope, at which point she collapsed into his arms. He put her down easily, laid down next to her and hugged her, caressing her hair.

\- Thank you, he said. I always knew that I have different pleasures from other people, but I was too afraid to search for them. You released me tonight. You released the beast and more so, you faced it.

\- Christian…, she whispered, but stopped saying anything else.

He stood over her, looked at her tenderly and slowly kissed her.

\- Let's go swimming! He happily suggested.

She approved smiling, let him help her to get up and ran towards the sea, she naked, and him throwing his jeans on the beach. They threw themselves in the water lit under the stars as two children, although Ana could cry at the combination of saltwater and the wounds on her back. Christian hugged her laughing and she felt him hardened again, thus she raised her legs above his waist and let him penetrate her again, this time slowly and sensually.

\- You're wonderful, he said, kissing her, while the sea made him go back and forth inside her. She smiled and strongly supported her legs around his middle and put her arms around his neck, starting to get up and down around his penis. Christian contained her nipple with his hot mouth, licking the salt on it, while Ana was moving faster, jumping up and down on his cock. She felt how her whole body reacts as he crunched her nipple and that she was wishing him to enter increasingly more into her, closed her eyes and felt how her body trembles and pulsates into a massive orgasm that made her utter the roar of a horsewoman.

Christian continued to push her towards him while coming out of the sea with her stuck in his penis. He laid on the sand, letting her take a ride on him. He grabbed her hips and printed a galloping motion around his penis that she instantly took. She began to move staggering, almost inhuman in the moonlight, like a witch riding a stallion. Ana felt how his cock hardened at the maximum within while slicing her meat merciless and kept on moving with her knees scraped by sand, feeling no pain, only the desire of making him go crazy. It didn't last long and she felt his body tremble and his sperm exploded inside her. She felt how he's kicking and freeing it all.

They turned on the boat and he pulled his shirt on him while she lied lascivious on the floor although her whole body was aching. She barely could move when Christian turned to her and said embarrassed:

\- I have to go; it's been a few hours since I'm gone. I…

\- It's OK, Christian. I know. You don't have to explain yourself, not to me. I'll sit here for a while and relax until I go back to the hotel.

He bent down and kissed her long, then he got out, and she collapsed on the floor helpless. Her body was sore, her back and ass were stinging, all throbbed painfully, including her scalp, and anus.

Within minutes, the door slammed against the wall and Collin entered quickly. He wrapped her in a black cloak, took her in his arms and went outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Collin brought her into his room, holding her tightly in his arms like a child. The morning started to show its teeth, and Ana did not have any power left, barely holding her hand on Collin's shoulder. The curtains were drawn in the enormous red room and Ana felt some peace and safety when they emerged from the private elevator. He placed her in bed, still wrapped in the cloak and entered the bathroom. Within seconds, Ana heard the water flowing in the bathroom. He appeared again and sat slowly on the bed, watching her. She could see him among her fallen eyelashes, not being able to open her eyes.

He watched her in silence, then took her back in his arms and carried her into the bathroom. He tried to make her stand, placing her hands on his shoulders while slightly unveiling the cape. Hot steams started to come out from the tub and again he picked her up in his arms and placed down in the water. Ana crouched in the water, grasping her knees with her hands, expecting the heat to release the pain from her muscles. Collin pulled his t-shirt as she turned her head and looked at his fine and tight torso. He had sensual muscles. She saw him kneeling down next to the tub and he began to silently pour water on her shoulders and back. He saw her blackened wrists due to the rope and shifted his gaze to her back, where long-crossed cuts appeared.

"I'm sorry.". He murmured.

"It's not your fault, Collin. You couldn't have known. I knew and I took this risk. It's nothing, all of this-". She raised her wrists. "All of this will go away. And I also have an excuse to wear big bracelets.". She tried to joke, seemingly brave.

"Did you know? Then why did you say yes?"

"Well, you did pull that stunt on me and when I said yes, I didn't know it's about Christian.". She confessed.

"I'm sorry."

He paused and unfastened her hair, letting it fall back, then began to pour water on her head. After he wet it well, he took the shampoo, poured some into his palm and he began to easily massage her scalp.

"You don't have to do this. I don't like this pitying feeling.". Ana said coldly.

"You cannot simply accept help from someone?". He asked, disturbed by her coldness.

"Please, leave me alone. If you want to help, go into my room. On one of the chairs, there's a small red bag that has a box with cream. Please bring that to me.". She replied, trying to push him away, not liking what she started to feel.

Collin stood up and left, visibly nervous and Ana stretched in the tub, closed her eyes, trying to meditate and to calm herself down. She had to keep her mind clear. _You don't feel the pain, Ana, that is not pain. Accept it, let it surround you; let it go back and forth through you. Visualize it, put it in a form that you recognize and look at it disappearing from your face, and remove it._

She tried to focus as best she could and within minutes, she was already feeling better. She took the shower gel and soaped herself well, trying to erase every trace of Christian on her body. _I liked it then, I don't like it anymore. What was done, was done._ She rose from the bathtub, pulled her hair tightly on top of her head in a towel and walked naked in front of the mirror, twisting to see Christian's product on her back. Collin entered then, remained frozen in the doorway, seeing her naked.

"Oh please, you saw me fucked in every position tonight, even with close-ups. Are you ashamed now?". She said annoyed by the fact that she likes him.

He continued to stay in silence in the doorway, trying to accept her nakedness in his bathroom, feeling ransacked. Yes, she was right, he had seen everything in the minutest detail, but he tried to imagine that there was another person, not Ana. She was now here, in his bathroom.

"I brought you the cream.". He finally said, rebounding.

Ana took the cream, throwing him an acid look; she undid the lid and tried painfully to get to anoint the wounds. He approached her and their proximity started to burn them, he took the cream from her hand, put some on his finger and began to anoint her back.

"Tomorrow I won't have any scars left.". She said, trying to make him feel less guilty. "It's a miracle cream.".

"Which I suppose you used before. You've been through stuff like this?"

Ana said nothing and felt his hand stopping for a second above her bottom, while he stuck his chest to her back. Collin's skin was hot, his blood burning his veins when he reached her bottom, massaging it gently with cream. She smiled, turned towards him, touching his muscular chest, surrounding him with her arms while her nipples were rubbing on his skin.

"Do you want me, Collin?". She seductively asked. One of her skilled hands began to slowly drift towards the edge of his jeans, trying to penetrate inside. She already felt his reactions.

Collin gathered together all his forces to try to reject her. He grabbed her hands and pressed them down, slightly pushing her. Ana was transfigured, not used to being rejected and especially while sitting naked in front of a man.

"What are you trying to do to me, Ana?". He asked her, amazed by her behavior.

She lowered her eyes embarrassed, not knowing how to react, trying quickly to find solutions to that problem. _The truth is that I want him and I don't know how to behave when I want a man. I know how to seduce a man, but he is twisting everything._

"I thought you wanted to use me since I am here already.".

"To USE you? Would you like me to use you like a common whore?". He asked annoyed. "I can't believe you. I'm here, trying to take care of you because you had a long and painful night because of what I've wanted and now, you're offering yourself on a plate for me to sexually use you. Who are you? Is this what that training's supposed to be? You have no feelings, no desires, no fears, no nothing? Are you just a sexual weapon?". He yelled. "Do you want me to use you? Here!". He said, rushing towards her, grabbing her arms and slamming powerfully her against the wall, pressing her body with his. He tried to look for her mouth while she turned her head to one side and another, disgusted.

"Kiss me, god dammit!" He shouted. "It's not what you want?". He screamed shaking her. Seeing her not reacting, he let her go, and turned back, put his hand in his hair.

"You are phenomenal. In fact, I think you're crazy. I do not know how to react to you. You removed everything I thought I knew about women. You're not like any other woman I know."

"Did you expect something else?". She asked softly while grabbing a fluffy white bathrobe.

"You think this is a joke, Ana? This company is my life. I've invested everything, my time, the possibility of a family, my brain, my knowledge, everything. And you are playing. I think this is what you do. You see a man and you just play with him because you know you can."

"I play with women too. I believe in equal rights.". She said, looking in the mirror.

Collin remained shocked at her lack of feelings. It seemed that nothing he could say would ever move her. He began to understand what The Collector was saying. This woman was an unpredictable, sophisticated, cold machine, that couldn't be hurt. He came behind her and stood there, watching her in the mirror. She looked up and they sat motionless, staring at each other. He placed his hand on her shoulders, touching her lightly on the neck with his right thumb. She seemed alive and hot, a big cat. He realized that he was nervous because she was so strong. And he wished for her to be vulnerable, to be able to caress her, to tell her that everything will be fine, to take care of her. He bent down and whispered:

"It's not that I don't want you, but I can ruin everything if I see him touch you one more time. It would be unbearable to me. So I can't.".

"Can you hold me in your arms while we try to sleep for a couple of hours?". She asked, looking in his eyes.

In response, he took her hand and pulled her into the room, sat on the bed and took her in his arms, with her head resting on his chest. His heart was beating uncontrollably, rumbling in her ear.

"I'm hot.". Ana said. "I will take the robe off.".

"Don't do that.". He said quickly. "I'm no saint, Ana. Sh, just close your eyes and try to sleep."

Collin looked up at the ceiling, continuing to caress her hair and trying to ignore the scent of her warmed up body. What was it with this woman? What did The Collector do with this amazing, beautiful and smart woman? Did he brake her? Or did he improve her?

Her right hand was gently patting his chest rising and falling rapidly, unable to control his heartbeat. She placed her nose between his neck and collarbone, pulling into her chest his strong smell of male. She felt asleep in a few seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

When she opened her eyes, trying to figure it out where she was, Collin wasn't there anymore. She rubbed quickly her eyes, trying to recover her thoughts and noticed how the black bruises on her wrists were already yellow. She remembered instantly where she was and what happened and thanked for that miraculous Japanese cream that treated everything. She glanced across the room and rose quickly, smelling Collin's Armani perfume.

As the sun was already up and she was more than fashionably late at the pool, she jumped out of bed, sneaked outside the room and went to her room, throwing herself in the shower. While she was standing naked, waiting for the water on her body to dry up, she applied some mild make-up and dried her hair. She went to the closet and she picked a one-piece white bathing suit, and a Greek-style white dress split into parts letting people see her long legs and with split sleeves caught to the wrists with colored stones to hide her yellow bruises. A pair of golden sandals and she was perfect.

When she finally arrived in the pool area, people were laughing in the water, getting a tan, drinking cocktails. She waved to some as they saluted her and noticed Collin sitting alone at the bar, looking tired, overwhelmed and sad. Although it was not part of the plan anymore, she went towards him, amused to see him so surprised at her sight.

"You weren't there when I woke up.". She leaned to whisper in his ear.

"What are you doing? You're not sticking to the plan." He said, seeing how groups of people stop talking, looking at them. He didn't know if they stopped because of him talking to Ana or because this woman seemed a Greek goddess descended from Olympus.

"Well, I like to improvise. Didn't The Collector tell you that I'm no good at following orders?". She laughed.

"Plan or no plan, I'm actually happy to see you.". He confessed honestly, looking at her with a glowing glaze in which she read his desire. As they were exchanging smiles, he noticed Lisa coming furiously towards them, followed by Christian, who didn't look happy either.

Ana was annoyed by the attention that Ana received. She surprised the languorous eyes that men threw at Ana and most of all, she surprised her own man doing that. She heard the rumors back at Amex about Ana and a thoughtful friend told her that Christian was all over this intern. It was time to put this intern to her place.

People began to talk and whisper in the corners, wondering what could have enraged Lisa so much and how did Collin and Ana were so intimate again. For no reason, like some unknown force pushed him to do it, Collin took Ana's hand into his. She got lost in that moment; that gesture brought her thousands of memories and she squeezed strongly his hand, answering affirmatively to that moment.

Christian clouded the sight of the two holding hands, as he followed Lisa. She dug strongly in the ground in front of them and mimicked a rude greeting. Collin replied with the elegance only he was capable of, waiting to find out what it was all about.

"I had the craziest idea.". Lisa said quickly. "Christian and I want to challenge you two to a beach volleyball game. Are up to it? I was thinking it would be nice to have some fun during this weekend and what better example if not for the Managers… and the Intern.". She said turning towards Ana with a nauseating look.

People that were close to them heard and began to clap, asking for the match to take place. Collin turned to Ana, questioning her with his eyes if they should do something like that. Ana realized that if they should enter into such a scholarly dispute, it would only make further delays in their plan, however, she felt the need to give Lisa a lesson, just for fun. So she woke up saying amused:

"In an hour on the volleyball court."

While Lisa turned back around, Christian continued to throw his murderous and somehow threatening glances before he turned to follow her.

"Maybe it's stupid of me to ask, but can you do this?". Collin asked after Christan left.

Ana mastered her sudden will to run her fingers through his hair and replied calmly:

"I have a very good expansion. I have years of sports performance. You have not understood yet that there is nothing I can't do? How about you?"

"I played some volleyball in college."

"It's all about the team and I think we make a pretty good team as we have learned not to step on each other's toes.". She laughed. "I should go change. I'll meet you here in forty minutes?"

"Ana-". He whispered. "Take care. I didn't like the look Christian was throwing at you.". He watched her go swaying her hips, confident and strong.

When she entered her room, she had the instant feeling of a presence and at a closer look, she saw Christan sprawl into an armchair, sipping a glass of whiskey. She closed the door behind her carefully, trying to control her heartbeat and entering her circle of peace.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Ana.". He said slowly while placing his glass on the table and walking towards her, his eyes burning with anger. He grabbed her hand aggressively and threw her on the bed, lifting her ass up, searching rapidly to strip her. His anger and desire were so strong that he no longer had the patience to undress her and while keeping her pinned to the bed, he took his hardened penis out of his pants and threw her panties aside. Ana tried to struggle for a few moments, but when his penis pierced her, she contracted with pain and remained panting with her face in the pillow.

Feeling her dry, he stopped and laughed.

"I'm not Collin, am I?".

He turned her towards him and climbed over her, biting her lips until blood appeared, then he licked it easily. Her eyes filled with desire threw some arrows, took his face in her hands, looked at him deeply and she placed her tongue in his mouth, beginning to investigate, to probe, to know.

"I want you, Christan.". She whispered. "I want you to fuck me like you never fucked before." As she said that, she pushed him in front of her, pulled his pants down, releasing his almost exploding penis, looked him in the eyes as he was madly horny and she placed her hands on his ass, pushing him inside her mouth. As her tongue was burning, he threw his head back and sighed pleased. She swallowed him even harder, starting to move her head around his penis, scratching him with her teeth. His pleasure grew when she took his balls in her hand, caressing and licking them while he felt her hot exhalation. She insisted at the end of his penis, pressing that point with her skilled tongue, right before she swallowed him completely again. Christian pulled her hair in agony, fucking her mouth desperately.

"Fuck, Ana!". He screamed. "What the fuck are you doing to me?"

Christian stopped her suddenly by pushing her on the bed while ripping her dress and bathing suit. He saw her sitting comfortably between cushions, opening her legs, touching herself sensually, rubbing her clitoris while looking at him shamelessly. The sight of her enjoying herself threw an electroshock through his whole body as he started to play with his penis.

"Do you want to fuck me, Christian?". She prayed.

He got crazy when he heard her and pounced on her grabbing her ankles, turning her upside down, placing her on her knees, bending her with her face in bed and her ass up, while holding her hands in the back.

"Stay like this!". He ordered while looking after the rags that remained from her dress, tying her hands. He opened her buttocks and spit until she was wet. He placed the head of his penis right at the entrance to her anus and waited for a few seconds before he dashed with all his weight inside of her. Ana screamed like a wounded deer and he got out. He leaned and started to lick her famished, feeling her increasingly more humid as he continued. He penetrated her again, sustaining her waist, dazzled by her hotness. The position allowed him to explore everything inside her, pressing deeply, fitting his claws into her burning flesh. He started a dizzying pace that he interrupted from time to time, taking his penis out and moistening her anus until he felt it more welcoming. He sighed feeling her so tight, pushing harder and harder, panting as he heard her moan, starting to move without control, driven by some demonic desire. He continued to move faster and faster as if the world ended at that precise moment and he was fighting for his life. He came in a furious way, spreading his sperm all over her back.

He let her loose while whispering in her ear:

"When we return, I will fuck you in every corner of that Company he claims he built and there's nothing he can do about it.".

Christian turned his back and left the room, leaving Ana thinking about what he said. _Could this jealousy of his be a weapon? Should I use it? I don't want to involve Collin more than he already is, but making Christian jealous today with him was a good choice. The more he falls for me, the easier it gets. But maybe Collin has seen enough of me, I know I'm not a woman easy to digest. And he's really a nice guy, but at this point, all of this works so well because of Collin's presence. I should think about this, but now, I have a volleyball match to win and to teach that woman a lesson._

As she arrived on the beach, she saw Collin looking nervously at her swollen lips, understanding in a second what had happened in her room. She tried not to focus on his worried eyes, but on how good-looking he was wearing only a pair of green shorts and sunglasses. She was also wearing a green bathing suit in two pieces, with her hair tied up on top of her head. The crowd was already there, choosing teams and making bets, drooling over Collin's body, especially the women since it was the first time they had seen their boss in such a naked situation. Ana was greeted with applause as she approached Collin, shaking his hand, experiencing an electric current from head to toes.

"Don't you need sunglasses?". Collin asked her.

"No, I enjoy watching directly into the sun, it gives me a sense of power.". She confessed.

The 64 square meters were set as a courtyard and Ana felt happy when she touched the burning sand. The sun was high in the sky, also nervous about the match. As Christian and Lisa appeared, everybody could see the tension between those two and in an instant, all odds changed into Ana and Collin's favor. Little by little, they were becoming the It couple dethroning the previous one formed by Lisa and Christian.

"Do you want front-court or back-court?". Collin asked, standing tall in front of Ana.

"I think you should have the front-court since you're much taller and you can block the attack bits. I'm a pretty fast runner and I can rapidly change direction so I should cover the back.".

"Are you sure about that? I've got the feeling that they will give you a hell of a run.". Collin tried to laugh. "In fact, I'm not sure we can do this. It should be something fun, but everybody is taking it so seriously at this point. Look at the crowd's faces, they expect to see blood. For them, it's a terrific show seeing some managers fighting in a match.

"Then we shall give them blood.". Ana said smiling.

The referee asked them to approach him to toss the coin for the choosing of the side.

"Although this is a friendly game, we have the same rules as an official one. You will play three sets, first, two are played at 21 points with the final set being played at 15 points. A team must win a set by two points. The set continues until a team has an advantage of two points. So, we have the green team and the dark one?." He said joking.

"The winners and the green team.". Lisa said quickly, all tensed up.

"So, captains of each team, please come closer.". The referee asked.

At that point, Lisa moved forward while Ana turned to the crowd, saying seductively:

"I'm not a feminist, I'm a feminine. I love my men strong and in control.". She turned towards Collin and smiled while he moved in front of Lisa.

"Heads,". The referee said, tossing the coin. "Serve or side?". He asked Collin.

"Serve.". He said without consulting Eva while Lisa clapped her hands with happiness choosing the side with the sun falling on their back and starting to talk with Christian. Collin returned to Ana.

"Do you want me to serve? Are you mad that I choose the serve and not the side?".

"No, it was a perfect choice. I will serve, but if they return the ball, please try a long, smooth placing in the right for me to hit it. We should warm-up.".

"I'm already warm.". He said looking at her intensely while Ana turned her head, trying to make a choice.

In a few moments, they heard the whistle to start the game. The sun was burning, but nobody felt the heat. They were driven by the passion for one and other while they were feeling like teenagers again. Ana took her position in the service zone, breathing deeply, trying to enter in a mystical state, letting her body taking control as her muscles knew what they have to do. _Don't over-think it, Ana, your muscles have the best memory, let them do the job. You just breathe and relax. Close your eyes if it's necessary._ She managed to stop time as she lifted the ball in the air while she jumped after, hitting hard the ball as her hands weren't her own anymore. The ball moved quickly over the net as Lisa threw herself to handle it without success. First ace, first point. Collin turned his head smiling proudly. Ana was preparing for the second serve and again she closed her eyes briefly while she was giving soul to the ball. Again, she served hard, but this time, Christian saved it and managed to send the ball over the net while Collin remembered what Ana said and lifted the ball higher on the right side. Ana made two huge steps and jumped high, managing to hit the ball so hard that Lisa felt paralyzed seeing the ball coming right at her and hitting her in the face, making her nose bleed abundantly.

The crowd jumped as well while somebody burst out in laughter:

"She got a facial!".

Collin remained blocked while Christian and the referee ran towards Lisa who was bleeding in the sand. They immediately took her outside the court lines, laying her down, trying to stop the bleeding. Ana stood there relaxed watching how Collin threw her a quick look and rushed also to see what was happening to Lisa. After some short discussions, Christian leaned towards the referee who stood up and said:

"I'm afraid the game is canceled thanks to this fearless horsewoman who managed to break her opponent's nose. Please, feel free to amuse yourselves at the pool or on the beach until the new schedule for today is announced.".

"She did it on purpose!". Lisa cried while the crowd started to disseminate. "She is playing you, Collin, just like she tried to play Christian. She's a carrier digger. I've heard rumors about her since her first day in and I knew that she will try to get Christian. Don't let yourself be fooled by her appearance. Look at her, she's a demon, she is laughing.".

And a demon she was, standing there, with the sun in her back, hiding her traits. Collin couldn't see her laughing, but when he walked towards her, he saw no signs of remorse on her face.

"Why did you do it, Ana?". He asked her while they were walking away.

"You said you want to see blood, I gave you blood.". Her eyes were pinning every step they took, not wanting to face him. _I wanted to show off in front of you, Collin. I'm still insecure at times, I sometimes feel fear, I still want a man who would love me and protect me, I still want to feel like a normal woman._

"Were you jealous, Ana? Do you have some feelings for Christian or is it the regular pride? Do you have to be the Prom's Queen all the time?

"It's not about Christian, don't be an idiot. It's … I'm just evil, Okay?". _And yes, I have to be the Prom's Queen all the time, this is what I do, this is what I am, this is how I've been raised, this is that they expect of me every single fucking moment of my life._

"What happened when you went to change?"

"That's a smooth change of subject.". Ana said sarcastically.

"What do you want me to say? That you are not evil? I don't know how or what you are. I only know that you are the best. I don't actually know what you are the best. But at this point, you are what this Company needs and I'm really hoping that the Collector wasn't bragging when he said you are his best agent. Until now, I learned that you are cruel and sexual. I think I finally understand the term of "sex machine.". I am impressed, I'll tell you this, but you also scare me. I don't know if I should be happy or sad when this is over and you leave.".

"Wow, you do know how to compliment a woman.". Ana finally replied, trying not to let her emotions running free on her face. _I'm not cruel. I'm more than a sex machine._

Before he could answer, his phone rang. He listened to what the other person was saying and hung up.

"Miss Gilbert wants to see you now.".


	8. Chapter 8

When they entered Miss Gilbert's suite, she was sitting at an enormous office desk, reading a file. She closed it instantly and got up as she saw the two of them in the doorway.

"Come, darling, have a sit.". She invited Ana, smiling. "I'm Maria and you must be Anastasia. I heard so much about you and I feel very sorry we didn't get the chance to meet until now.".

Ana was surprised that The Lady was so enchanting and feminine because it wasn't easy to rule as a woman in a world of men. But Maria Gilbert found the secret that most women didn't. _You mustn't act like a man if you want to rule men, you simply have to be a woman. She does this like I would._

"Collin, be a darling and prepare us some martinis as I try to discover this wonder you brought us.". Miss Gilbert continued.

Seeing that he complied with her requested, Miss Gilbert turned towards Ana, watching her in silence, from head to toes. Ana was sitting nonchalantly on the couch, with her back straight and her ankles elegantly crossed. She knew she had to pass through this first inspection and she was embracing this calmly. Her gaze was following Collin as he was quietly pouring the liquid into glasses, then headed towards them, served them and sat on a chair.

"Any surgeries?". Miss Gilbert asked suddenly.

"No.". Ana answered as the interview began.

"Oh, you must be good indeed. I heard he changes the faces of his agents at least once.". She said turning towards Collin. "When they screw up. So you didn't screw up so far. What did you study?".

"I have two Bachelor's Degrees, in Politics and Law, I'm specialized in political marketing and Criminal Law and I have a Master's Degree in Corporate Law. What is it, Mr. Collin?". She asked when she saw the amazed look on his face. "You thought I'm just a hooker? Or how did you say it? A "sex machine?"

"No, I was wondering why did you accept a job as an Intern when you could easily run our Legal department.".

"Youth mistakes.". Ana said sarcastically.

"Why did you leave The Collector's team?" Miss Gilbert asked, interrupting their caustic moment.

There it was, the moment she was afraid of. The seconds were flowing uninterrupted while she was searching for a suitable response and trying to erase Patrick's image from her mind. _What should I tell them? That I got scared? That this was not the kind of life that I want? That I'm dreaming about my little home with a garden of magnolias, lilac, and roses? About that man who would allow me to be just a woman, his woman?_

"I prefer not to answer this question.". She finally said as Miss Gilbert and Collin were exchanging glances.

"It's OKay to -". Miss Gilbert started and then she stopped. "How much did Collin tell you about your part here?".

"Not much, I'm not actually the girl who asks many questions. I just get things done."

"Interesting.". Miss Gilbert said throwing a quick look towards Collin who was watching with interest the liquid in his glass like he wasn't there or he wasn't listening. It was pretty amazing how these two wonderful women were playing with each other. He'd known Miss Gilbert for ten years and her reputation was impeccable. She was the ultimate professional, a Goddess among oil men and also a great wife. There were stories about her great love for her career and the greater love for her husband. On the other side, there she was, Ana, young, carnal, sensual, the ultimate sinner. It was like she had just appeared at the gates of Heaven and God was interrogating her about her life. In some magical way, the sinner found her way to Heaven and God stepped down from His throne to chat with this mystical creature. It was interesting that these two different women liked each other very much and an air of respect was floating in the room.

"OKay then, let's discuss some serious issues.". Miss Gilbert continued. "As far as I understood, you already know Christian.". She carefully let the embarrassing moment pass as she observed Collin clench his glass. "I guess my colleague here told you that we need to get some leverage on this guy. That's why we pulled this stunt over this weekend and we really appreciate your help. Unfortunately for you, things are just about to start and your little adventures from last night and this morning meant nothing. My bad, not nothing, it's just too insignificant.".

Ana listened in silence and some sort of absence. Every time she had a mission, this moment had to come. She never knew the details from the beginning so she was used to it. Of course, she had an intuition about what was going on. But it wasn't the time, the place and the people to play the smart ass with. So she was waiting patiently for parts to be revealed because to tell everything from the start would be a really bad move and Miss Gilbert didn't give her the impression that she would ever make mistakes. Except for that thing at the beginning. "It's Okay to-". _To what? This I have to find._

"To get the long story short.". Miss Gilbert said. "I always knew Christian was an industrial spy. He's too- how can I say this- too good, too perfect. He has an impeccable resume, he's a great professional, great looking, very charming. When things are too good to be true, they are probably not. I had him checked in every possible way, but he makes no mistakes. He shows great respect for me, this Company and his job. The problem is not that he's spying because we took all measures to keep everything important under strict confidentiality. We want to find out for whom he's spying. Things don't go so good for us. We are under great pressure to take some international partners as the oil price continues to drop. At this point, we're doing everything we can to survive, but the real figures and the scenarios we run point into the merging direction. So, leaving the sex aside, we need you to try to find out to whom he's selling information. Do you think you can do that, Ana?".

For the first time since she left The Collector's mansion, Ana felt secure. For sure, she could do the things they were asking, but why would she do it? As she was running the analysis in her head, she was surprised at the sad look on Collin's face again. _Is this important to you, Collin? This Company is all that matters? Would you sacrifice everything and everybody for this? Why did I say Yes in the beginning? Was it for you or for me? I was mad that I was discovered and maybe I was planning to punish you at some point. Perhaps I will have my revenge but now is not the time. But I said Yes, I chose. The Collector didn't make me do it. I guess that was his punishment for leaving him. He's laughing now as he knows for sure what kind of mess I've entered. So much for my normal life in a normal house with a garden full of flowers._

As she said goodbye to her chance of happiness, Ana smiled.

"OKay, first of all... why me? I'm not asking why me actually, I'm your best shot at this point. I'm asking why nobody else. Why not Lisa, for example?".

"I thought about Lisa.". Miss Gilbert replied. "She was one of my first choices, but, fortunately for us, until we got the chance to talk to her, she was already in love with him. He is deadly from this point of view. Don't think that Lisa is stupid or mean. She is just scared and madly in love with him. Lisa was one of my best assets in this Company. She was young, extremely smart and eager for success. I used to see her as my replacement, but now... I just need to find another amazing woman.". Miss Gilbert smiled. "Somebody stronger than Lisa. ".

At that point of the conversation, Collin stood up and paced slowly through the room with his hands behind his back. He said, trying to control the shivers in his voice:

"You have to understand that this is not a game anymore, it can get very dangerous, for all of us and especially for you, Ana.". As she tried to intervene, he stopped her by raising his hand. "I know, you are not scared, you don't know what fear is, you are bionic, wonder woman, the best, you name it."

"You don't have to be sarcastic, Mr. Collin.". Ana pout. "You wanted me, I never wanted this. I was a simple Intern with a lousy salary, happy that I was noticed when I made a good translation or a nice PowerPoint.".

"I'm not sarcastic, I just try to be the voice of reason here. For two smart women, you sure dive in immediately. Miss Gilbert, we cannot just throw her in a fight wearing lipstick and a girdle. This guy may be dangerous".

Ana remained silenced as she didn't have an answer for this. She wasn't accustomed to being alone and to make her decisions on a mission. She always had The Collector and people doing things for her. When she was entering the stage, everything was in place. She would receive the sketches of a plan, information, files, guns and all that she needed. Also, money was never a problem as it seemed to never end. But now, with her salary that only covered the rent, what could she do? Should she call The Collector? _Call him, Ana, don't nod your head, you are too proud, my beloved. This pride will kill you someday_ , she heard the whispered voice of Patrick.

"Well, I still have my revolver." She said. "But I will also need money. Do you have a plan or just making things as we go along?"

Miss Gilbert started to laugh.

"Well, besides Collin, I think you are the only person who isn't afraid to speak her mind when finding herself in front of me. Actually, while we are having fun on this beautiful trip, our people are filling Christian's house and office with microphones and cameras-".

"Why, this is a great plan.". Ana exclaimed sarcastically. "He will never see this coming. Why would he? He's not watching his back and checking every single step that he does. This, of course, is if he is a spy. Have you taken into consideration that it may be a mistake?"

"I'm willing to take this chance, for the sake of our Amex. If he's not a spy, I will lose a very good man, but if he is, I will save my ... our Company.". Miss Gilbert said looking at Collin. "Like I said, we stashed some microphones in Christian's home and office. Your part from now on will be to make him fall in love with you and hopefully, he will share his secrets with you."

"This is so childish. Collin, I need a scotch and a cigarette.". Ana said coldly, giving him her glass, regaining her analytical mind. As she lit her cigarette, watching the burning head of her smoke absently, Collin poured her a drink and handed the glass. She smoked calmly, trying to put together the puzzle pieces in her head and to remember everything that she learned over the years. _What would The Collector do? Well, the first thing that he does is that he puts me in a position with power, he lets me control people and situations, he makes me the star. It was never about the sex, it was about the power. For sure, men want me and I am very seductive, but it's very important who will I be attracting? We're not talking about every man on the street, we are talking about a presumed spy. So we have to make him think that I have access to information._ "Okay.". Ana said again. "First of all, I will need a new position in Amex, preferably one that gives me access to you two 24/7, but very close to Christian. I think Head of HSSE would be perfect so Christian will report to me and I will report to you. You have to understand, Collin, it's my way or the highway.". She said, clenching her jaw, seeing how he burst out in laughing.

"You are out of your mind.". Miss Gilbert said. "I can't give you this. What will I do with Lionel?".

"This is not my concern.". Ana replied, taking control of the situation. "Your employees, you deal with them. I just need a chair with power to raise Christian's interest in me. Sure I'm beautiful and I can make him fall in love with me, but I need more to find out the things you expect from me. Christian is not an idiot and he will not fall for every girl he fucks.".

"Well, I have only one request.". Collin said, walking to the door and letting a man enter. "Meet Ian, he will be your driver, assistant and everything else.". As he said that, a guy in his forties entered the room, assessing quickly what was going on there. Not very tall, maybe Ana's height, wearing jeans and a leather jacket, very nonchalant, he seemed amused.

"I don't need a babysitter!". Ana exploded. "No offense, I'm sure you are a professional.". She said to Ian. "But I work alone!". She yelled towards Collin.

"I won't let you mess with this operation, Ana! I hired you and you will keep things how I command you to do it! Ian stays!". Collin yelled too, losing his calm.

"You will never command me! I'm done!". Ana raised a powerful voice, standing and preparing to leave.

"Children, children.". Miss Gilbert said quickly, amused by the visible sexual tension between the two. "Let's be reasonable here and try to reach a common ground. Collin, you can never impose Ana what to do, she's like an untamed mare, you will be fortunate just to run beside her and Ana, you have to know that this is only for your protection. Besides, The Collector can't wait to have you near him again.". She threw in the final argument and threat at the same time, quite happy to see that Ana understood instantly that she has no other choice than to say Yes.

Ian stood quiet and amused while Miss Gilbert was exercising her power over this surprising woman. Watching Ana, he knew she had trouble written all over her, but it wasn't the first time he had to take care of these stubborn creatures. He was inclined to say No when Collin first called him since he was too old and too tired to bear the foodies of yet another indomitable princess. But here he was, somehow surprised by all the power in the room, especially with Ana.

As both Collin and Ana remained quiet in a mutual silent Yes, Miss Gilbert considered the meeting closed.

"I have to be alone now to think what will I give Lionel since he is no longer the Head of HSSE. We'll see each other tonight.". She dismissed them.

While she was heading towards the door, Ana remembered:

"What did you want to say when you said "It's OKay to-" the time we were talking about me leaving The Collector?".

Miss Gilbert thoughtfully said:

"It's OKay to be human, Ana.".


	9. Chapter 9

Twenty celebration tables full of flowers waited for their occupants while the band played in the warm light of the chandeliers. The ballroom received slowly its first guests under their amazed looks since Amex spared no money for the greatness of this evening. Waiters with trays full of champagne waited for guests to appear, rushing to serve them as they entered the room.

"Wow, this is the best team building I have ever seen.". Lisa exclaimed, entering at the arm of Christian. "Why are we so festive, I wonder?".

Her nose still felt swollen, but she managed with great agony to hide the bruise under industrial quantities of makeup. Christian was pensive, seeking Ana who he had not seen since morning while tingles ran through his body remembering her skin and the perfume of her flesh. Lisa squeezed powerfully his arm, aware and proud of his presence and how women felt seeing him and that possessive squeeze made him feel nauseous.

"There are Miss Gilbert and Collin, let's go say Hi. You know, Christian-". She lowered her voice. "I think you will soon take Collin's position. You deserve this and I think he lost some of the Board's support for his approach on that Intern. No-". She said quickly, feeling him instantly tensed. "Don't worry, it won't be much time until he falls. By the way, I am happy to see the Intern is missing.".

Collin was listening to the evening dresses rustling, mixed with the sound of clinked glasses and carefree strong laughter. He was eager to see Ana and yet he felt powerless in front of the fury that contained him whenever he was arguing with her. He couldn't control himself against the waves of insubordination that came from her. He understood that she wasn't his employee, however, it was impossible to tame this woman. Several tens of thousands were trembling in front of him, but not her. He seriously began to wonder if maybe it was a mistake since the beginning involving her in this. Maybe she was too unpredictable and at this point in the project, he didn't need such people and the headache. Just when he was about to share his fears, he saw Lisa and Christian approaching.

"Lisa, Christian. It's lovely to see you.". Miss Gilbert exclaimed. "I hope you will enjoy our special evening.".

"Yes, it's a surprise to see such glamour for a team building. But of course, Amex has high standards to keep.". Christian said, bowing respectfully.

"I'm just glad we had information to bring our evening gowns.". Lisa continued. "All look very snazzy, isn't so? And yes, Christian is correct about the high standards since I don't see Interns here, only good quality people.".

"One of these days, your own words will bite you in the ass.". Miss Gilbert said disapprovingly, clearly disturbed by the little respect that Lisa showed. "I didn't know I have to ask your approval for the people I invite to celebrate My Company's success.".

Lisa stayed silent, biting her tongue, realizing that she talked without thinking and Miss Gilbert was not the person with whom to gossip. Christian threw her a deadly look, understanding more and more that Lisa is no longer useful to help him achieve his goals, already losing ground to the CEO and she was jealous too. When he met her, she was at the top of her career. Young, CEO's right-hand, dedicated to her career, she was perfect for what he needed. But he soon created a monster. All her hidden and sleeping desires awakened when she received attention from Christian. While they walked back to their table, he soon took the decision that he needed to get rid of her. Lisa was a liability.

When she took her first step in the ballroom, Ana remained in the doorway, waiting to feel Patrick behind her, whispering that everything will be okay. But as she turned her head, she only saw Ian, with his head slightly bent, but his eyes fixed her. She stopped and she once again smoothed a fold of her dress, being well aware the whole room watched her. She smiled at the memory of her last image in the mirror. She was a doll dressed in the white long dress that flowed on the lines of her body. Her shoulders and arms were bare, just like a newly discovered Aphrodite. Her nostrils moved slightly like an animal out in new territory. Ian let her walk alone toward the table where her colleagues waited, watching her amused yet worried . He didn't expect her presence to cause so many contradictory feelings as he read over the faces of others. He slightly shook his head, bitter as his job became more difficult with every step she took.

"Well, hello stranger.". Miss Lauren exclaimed when Ana arrived at the table. "You're not missing any shots to make yourself noticed, aren't you?".

"I'll take this as a compliment." Ana said graciously, sitting while her eyes searched for Collin. She saw him across the room, engaged in a conversation with another manager, tall and calm as that moment when they've met. She banished quickly any thought on his fingers caressing her back, trying to stay focused.

"Well, you got our attention and mostly, Collin's attention. Is that what you've had in mind?". Miss Lauren continued. "I must say I do not actually understand women who try to climb the company's ladder in this manner. This is just advice, sweetheart. When I first hired you, I thought you were a professional. It would be such a pity to find out you're not.".

Ana looked glacially at this bitter woman, trying to control her amusement.

"Time will tell, Miss Lauren, time will tell."

The ballroom was almost full, some guests danced awkwardly in a corner, not wanting to stand out and yet not being able to master their craving for life. Others circled the buffet loaded with goodies while the champagne flowed uninterrupted. On the corners, one could hear whispering about the funny moment from that morning on the volleyball court. People threw inquisitive looks towards Ana, Collin, Christian, and Lisa. However, the gossip protagonists seemed unaware one of the other and about the words that surrounded them. Already a new set of questions rose. Why did Collin ignore Ana? Why wasn't Lisa giving a show? The audience was eager and hungry for news. When she felt that people reached the climax of waiting, Miss Gilbert walked on stage, while the music silenced.

"We are the best.". She said at the microphone while all heads turned towards her and all whispering stopped. "You know we are the best because you wanted to work here, you wanted to be in the game, the best game possible. We are the ones who make things happen. We make things move forward.". A round of applause began and she quickly stopped it with a wave of her hands. "We are the essence.". She continued. "But, the oil and gas industry, as beautiful as it is, it's also dangerous, one of the most dangerous of the world. Thousands of our employees give thanks to God as they return safely to their homes to their family each day. We would be nothing if our employees, the very heart of this company, wouldn't be safe. HSSE is our top priority. A healthy and safe employee is the best employee and we cannot build and be the best if we don't have the best employees.".

People nodded, exchanging glances, waiting to see where this speech will go to.

"As you know.". Miss Gilbert continued. "We managed to improve greatly our safety culture. We have fewer and fewer severe incidents, because of our safety programs. During the years, our employees understood that they have to wear the safety belt in a car. They have to wear their Personal Protective Equipment, they have to assess risks before performing a task. They have the right to say no if they consider a task is too dangerous and somebody didn't assess properly the risks. However, we still have unfortunate deaths. Even though we reduced the severe incidents, deaths still happen and today, I have to tell you that no incident is acceptable. Our goal for the next year is No harm will happen. For that we need vision, we need clarity, we need new and young. That is why, ladies and gentlemen, it's my honor tonight to tell you that, starting immediately, the new Head of HSSE is Miss Ana Scoutt.".

If an earthquake would have started then, it would have aroused less uproar than Miss Gilbert's announcement. While Ana tilted her head in sign of gratitude to Miss Gilbert, the rest of the room was in shock.

"This is not possible.". Ana heard whispering. "She has no experience. How could this be? This is what happens when you fuck Collin? This has to be a joke.".

Whispers and questions continued to rise from the tables when Miss Gilbert waved to the orchestra to begin to play.

"There's nothing more exciting than a hungry crowd not knowing what happened.". Miss Gilbert told Collin.

"Yes, we need a better plan to protect Ana.". He said, seeing people's powerful reactions.

"Again with "protecting Ana". You still don't understand, Collin? She is a tool and you are the head of it. She is not a delicate graceful flower. She could kill you in two seconds if she had the order to do so. There are no feelings at this level. We are the rulers of this world so don't let your feelings be an obstacle and do what you must do. She is doing it and I am too. You are the coldest and the most practical man I ever met and that is why I've brought you in my team. My God, what is this woman doing to all of you?".

"She is under my watch, Maria. She is my responsibility.". Collin said, walking towards Ana as he saw her standing calmly and peacefully at her table, bravely confronting all eyes. At the same time, he noticed Christian approaching her and inviting her to dance. Ana sensually rose and took Christian's hand while they headed to the dance floor.

"Congratulation.". Christian whispered in Ana's ear, as he placed his hand elegantly over her waist, getting shivers as he touched her back skin. "You are quite a scandalous woman and a very good actress. You've never been an Intern, right? You were here to watch us, ...Boss.".

Ana smiled as she checked his strong face. His eyes had the color of brandy and were very warm, in contradiction with his powerful jaw covered in a slight graybeard. What a man, she thought. Maybe he's not that bad, maybe he's just like me, people confronted with choices that they cannot refuse. She moved closer to him, feeling his erection.

"You need to fuck right now, Miss Scoutt.". He said amused, squeezing her even harder in his arms and rubbing his penis painfully on her hip.

"I -". Ana started and stopped when she saw Collin standing near them. Christian's hand dug deeper into her back, seeing him also.

"May I interrupt?" Collin said from the tip of his lips while taking Ana's hand and releasing her from Christian's embrace. Understanding that it wasn't the place to make a scene, Christian smiled and walked away. Collin stuck her to him and began to move smoothly to the music. His hand barely touched her while he looked seriously into her eyes. They danced in silence and yet drunk by the closeness of each other.

"What a shame.". He finally said, continuing to look at her.

"Shame?". She smiled, thinking she knows what he was referring to. "Why is that? We are both smart, amazing, healthy and dancing. We are nearly gods. Shame because we don't have a relationship? We are together now, right now. Don't ask for more than you can handle. You wouldn't want to have a relationship with me.".

"You got this all -".

"Wrong?" Ana interrupted him, placing her own thoughts into his mind. "No, I don't think so. I saw your eyes linger over me. I can sense your fear when you look at me and a brave man like you has no fear. You fear because you think I'm in danger and because you think you're in love with me. You're not. I intrigue you, I attract you, you feel something, but it's not love and when my job here finishes, I will leave from your life like I never existed.".

"Funny how quickly you place stamps and how you think you are always right. This is a mistake, my dear Ana. At some point, somebody will turn up to be much better than you think. There's nothing you can do.".

"I know that-". Ana murmured, facing the truth. "But I'm willing to take that chance. I never said I was a perfect. Well, ninety-nine percent I am."

While Collin walked her back to her table, she threw her eyes towards Ian who instantly appeared next to her, leaning so she could speak in his ear.

"I am tired, Ian. I really need to sleep. Please do something and take me into my room without anybody noticing.".

"Miss Scoutt!". Ian raised his voice. "You should really see the stars tonight and the air here is getting really heavy.". He said looking amused towards Miss Lauren. "Please join me on the balcony.".


	10. Chapter 10

She felt the bed shaking strongly and curled up even harder under the covers, realizing in her dream that this was a nightmare. It was always the same since she was a little girl. Every night, in every dream, somebody would try to catch her and kill her and she kept running and hiding. The bed kept on shaking until she was almost awake, hearing her name called.

"Ana, wake up.".

She then opened her eyes, seeing Collin on top of her, looking disheveled. He was the one who was pushing and calling her, trying to get her up. She tried to put the mechanism of her brain to work and rotated her eyes, seeing the sun had barely risen. Ian was there too.

"My God, people, it's not even morning yet. You will have to understand that I can't talk before I have my coffee. Oh, thank you, Ian.". She said surprised as he handled her a big mug of coffee. Also, he took her silk robe and opened it, waiting patiently for her to get off the bed and dress.

Ana threw the covers off her, amused on how this embarrasses Collin again, seeing her naked.

Ian, blind, mute, waited in silence. Therefore, she took a while to put her long legs on the floor while stretching like a cat, with breasts slightly twitching. She stood up as Ian dressed her calmly.

"Ana... Lisa is dead.".

After throwing these words Collin remained silent seeing how Ana's body stiffened and restrained his trembling hands.

"Do you want sugar?" She heard Ian asking.

"No, Ian, no sugar.". Ana answered, throwing him a silent thank you for helping her exit the shock. "What happened?"

"They've just announced it to me. Some fishers found her drowned at the seashore. I came to you immediately and now I'm going to see what happened there. Just wanted you to know.".

"I'm coming.". Ana said quickly as she took the T-shirt Ian was holding out to her. "You're coming too, Ian.".

They walked quickly towards the beach, none of them saying anything and everyone thinking the same thing. _Let this be an accident_. The strong breeze made Ana's hair fly in all directions, but she didn't feel the cold until she saw the group of people gathered in one place.

When they approached , she saw Lisa's green body bloated full of saltwater. She couldn't take her eyes off the girl's swollen features while Collin talked with the fishers. She felt Ian's hand on her shoulder, giving her a cheering up.

"Such a horrible death, Ian.". She said, kneeling near the body. "Can you imagine how it feels to have your lungs filled with water, inch by inch. How much struggle there is when you realize that's the moment when you'll die, thinking how your body will be eaten by fish, how crabs will come out of your eyes.".

"I don't think she thought about that, Ana.". Ian said, showing her two slight bruises on Lisa's neck.

"Bruises cover her entire body, Ian. She smashed on the rocks because of the currents.". Ana said, trying to restrain her shivers. As she felt the gaze of Ian over her, she looked closer and saw clear marks of fingers on Lisa's neck.

"Fuck...". She murmured.

The sound of the helicopter couldn't make her move while she tried to remove the guilt that contained her slowly. She heard a couple of screams and turned her head. Then she saw him, Christian, standing still and looking at the body. Pain tore his face and his lips were moving:

"It's my fault...".

Lisa's friends, the ones who were screaming, cried, not being able to look at the body. Paramedics descended from the helicopter and started revival with no result. Ana leaned on her knees, near the body, watching Lisa transformed into a piece of meat. Water jumped from her lungs at every push from the paramedic, just like the practice mannequin of the Red Cross training.

Collin walked near Christian, placing his palm on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"It's my fault.". Christian continued to sigh. "I should have known... she was drunk and angry because I danced with Ana... and she said she was going for a swim to calm down. I should have stopped her, it's my fault.".

"No, Christian.". Collin said calmly. "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself. It was an accident.".

Ana watched the sun come up with a mocking morbid grimace as a red lipstick stain stretched across the bloated face of the sky. _We're nothing in front of the Universe, just mannequins without blood. I can't get up to go live another day when it means nothing. I can't be anything. I can't_.

"Ana.". She heard Collin behind her. "You should go into your apartment. I'm sorry you had to see this. There's nothing you can do here and it's cold. I'll take care of things.". As Ana didn't move, he came and sat next to her in the sand, while the paramedics placed Lisa's body on a stretcher. The girls kept crying as the paramedic took their friend's body on the helicopter. Ana didn't notice anything, just sat there and watched the sea, flanked by Ian and Collin. She heard Christian saying:

"I should go and make some calls, I... need to prepare the funerals, announce the parents. Is she Okay?". He asked Collin, pointing toward Ana.

"I think she's in a shock.".

In a couple of minutes, the spot was clear, the helicopter took off and all the people left.

The world was clean now, ready to start another day and the sea washed away all the night's sins. Collin watched Ana's petrified face, wondering if she suffers for Lisa's death or she has yet another mask.

"You're not really in shock, are you? You've probably seen many bodies until now and probably you killed more people than I can imagine. It was an accident, these things happen. I didn't expect for you to react like this. And Christian, I never saw him so devastated.".

"Yes...". Ana finally said, with a low and hoarse voice ... "Devastated. My dear Collin-". She continued in the calmest and most elegant way possible. "-I suggest you not to make a big fuss about this terrible accident, present it like this, show great remorse and forget about it quickly. Because, if you don't and ask for an autopsy, you will find out that Lisa's lungs aren't filled with salted water, but with sweet water. If you continue with the autopsy, you may find some bruises on her neck. Then you will find out that her trachea is crushed which will lead you to the possibility that Lisa was murdered in the bathtub and threw in the sea by her... devastated boyfriend.".

A chill spread through Collin's body, especially when Ian silently confirmed Ana's words.

"This thing we're doing is stopping right now!" He raised his voice.

"Oh for fuck sake, Collin, grab your balls and be the Director you're supposed to be!" Ana started to yell, furious that he let his feelings dictate the whole operation and that he had the power. "You brought me in this to solve the problem. And the problem is Christian: spy, killer, manager, 007 or fucking alien. I don't need protection, you should know that by now. And trust me, if you want to get into my pants, this is not the way to do it!".

Ana rose like a hurricane, leaving the two looking at each other. Ian scratched his head and lit a cigarette while Collin clenched his fists, angry with himself.

"This woman keeps pushing all my rage buttons, I don't recognize myself. How do you manage her?

"For starters, I don't keep telling her I want to protect her, I just do that. When you've asked me this, I thought it will be the case of a spoiled bimbo who thinks highly of herself. I came for you, Collin. But Ana-". Ian said, staring at her silhouette disappearing. "-She is different. She is rough but frail, scared, alone. Don't let her words and acts fool you, you don't know what material this girl is made of.".

"And you know, in less than 24 hours?". Collin asked sarcastically.

"I'm not in love with her.". Ian replied with a smile. "But she makes me feel I don't want to leave her sight.".

"You fool, we're all puppets in her mystical game. Only God knows what she will do next. But you are right, I need to take distance in this so I can manage all this properly. Ian, let me know immediately if anything happens to her. I have to stop thinking about Ana and start thinking about this Company.


	11. Chapter 11

The car moved quietly through the residential neighborhood set up near to the Company. Ian drove, staring occasionally in the rearview mirror at Ana's dark face, who looked thoughtful through the smoked glass of the car. The newest model of Mercedes CLA waited for them in front of the hotel when they left that morning. Ian couldn't be happier to tame such a beast so he was pushing over 130 mph, just to see how the motor puts little effort in fulfilling his wishes.

He set the GPS with Ana's new address so they were driving now towards home. Ana was silent since the explosion she had on the beach that morning and although Ian tried to joke all that day, he didn't manage to pull her out from that state of mind.

"You okay, Ana? You haven't said a word since we left.". He finally asked.

"I'm fine.". She said, smiling at him. "It's nothing that a hot bath and a bottle of whiskey can't solve."

"That's our girl.". Ian exclaimed.

Ana turned and watched Ian carefully. He had the looks of a police officer, he was stiff, careful and tidy, but his eyes were warm and sincere. All that blue surrounded Ana, making her feel comfortable. He saw that she checks him so he smiled again.

"You smile a lot.". Ana said, grumpy again. "I don't like people who smile for no reason."

"I don't buy it. And I only smile to you."

"How old are you, Ian? I don't know anything about you." Ana continued with a soft voice, feeling less lonelier than the usual.

"Almost forty.". Ian replied.

"Wow, you're young. Do you have a family?"

"I'm divorced, but I do have a ten-year-old son. He is wonderful. He's living with my ex-wife.".

"I'm sorry to hear that. Family... is important.". Ana murmured, looking out the car's window again.

Ian pulled the car in front of a small, but cozy house. The area was lovely, full of cute cottages with small gardens, flowers in front.

"This is where most of our managers and expats live.". Ian said, opening the car's door for Ana to exit. "You did good, Miss Scoutt. Oh, by the way, I don't think anybody mentioned it, but I'm living with you from now on.".

The house seemed small, but it wasn't. They entered a big lobby which opened direct into a living room and an open space kitchen. In the back, there was a room with its own bathroom. Upstairs, there was the main bedroom with a dressing room, a bathroom, and a small chic office. It was a feminine home, in white and cream. By the courtesy of Miss Gilbert, the dressing room was full of clothes, lingerie, shoes and accessories. As Ian installed himself in the room in the back, Ana poured two glasses of whiskey, walking slowly through the living room. It wasn't a cheap house, it was nice and it had the air of "home" which was enough for her. Amused, she entered the kitchen and she touched the unblemished appliances.

"I can cook.". Ian said behind her, with the glass of whiskey in his hand. "I'm pretty sure you only know how to make coffee. And I can't let you starve to death.".

"I used to cook a very long time ago.". Ana replied softly.

"For whom?". Ian aAsked curiously.

"I'll go take a shower, I need to wash away the smell of seaside and dead bodies.". She dodged the answer and ran up the stairs. She closed quickly the door of her bedroom. Her heart pumped strongly and she turned on the water in the bathtub, trying not to hear her own thoughts. _I have such a different life since three years ago. I used to laugh, I can't remember how it feels to laugh. Or to have a friend. She sat in the hot water, feeling her body burning and heartbeat speeding up. I miss Lore. I would love drinking coffee with her again, talking nonsense, dancing until one of us drops. Maybe getting serious when one of us had a love problem. The Collector took my life and burned it to the ground, he gave me a new purpose and made me powerful, but I miss anonymity the most. Relax, Ana, you wanted to be somebody and you wanted revenge._

She descended again, wearing leggings and a t-shirt, with her hair in a ponytail. She looked like a teenager with no worries except questioning if she will be kissed at the prom. Ian made a salad in the kitchen, giving her a huge smile:

"I'm making a salmon salad, many antioxidants and Omega 3.".

"I'm not hungry, Ian.". Ana said, turning her head from food in disgust.

"No, no, Ana, you must eat, we have work to do tonight.". He said, showing her a pack of books and files on the coffee table in the living room. These came for you and you have to learn everything about HSSE and the personnel you'll meet in... Ten hours. So we have antioxidants, Omega 3 and coffee.

"Why are you so good to me?" She asked, sitting comfortably on the couch and taking the first book on top, "OHSAS 18001".

"I don't know, I'm a good person?" He laughed. "Let's start from the beginning.". He came and sat on the armchair next to her. "What would you prefer, rules or kinky stuff about your subordinates?". He winked.

"Neither. I just want to talk.". She said, sipping her coffee. For how long have you been working here?

"Well, I will have seventeen years next month. I have worked here since I finished college. Now I am called when there are work-related incidents and I make the internal investigation and suggest the measures the company should take. It's simple actually-". He continued, seeing Ana's interest growing. "-All you have to do in an investigation is to answer to several "whys". For example, let's assume a worker catches his fingers in a power tongue. Why did he catch his finger? Why was he there? Why was that operation advancing? Why didn't he stop the work? And from every answer, you will find another Why to answered. And there's one more thing: everybody lies, even if they did something right. When they drive and have a car incident, you asked them about their speed. Even if they drove accordingly to the legislation, invariably they will lower their speed to 10 mph. They know we oversee that every second. But they still lie.".

Ana took the first files on the table and opened it. A big photo of Collin was there and many things about his past.

"Does Collin live here? She nonchalantly asked while she spread the papers in the file, looking for something dirty. But from what she saw, he was perfect. _Nobody is that perfect._ A straight A student, no alcohol, no drugs, no police ever involved, no mistresses. His psychological profile said that he was a leader, sharp, hates being lied to, doesn't like to be controlled.

"Yes, he does. And Christian.".

"Oh, Christian. Thank you for that subtle reminder.". She said, taking Christian's file. "You know all this is fake, right?". She waved the papers. "Somebody who can act so good after killing his girlfriend can easily trick a psychologist. I'm just wasting time. Why do you think Collin is not married or at least divorced? For sure he has a problem.".

"A bigger problem than his dedication to work?". Ian started to laugh, pouring two glasses of whiskey, understanding the teaching time was over. "His assistant, Gabriella, works sixteen hours each day and when she comes and goes from the office, he is there. Nobody can have a family working like this. But if it comforts you, he probably has a small dick. My God, Ana, don't you ever laugh?". He exploded since his joke only placed a tormented smile on Ana's face.

"A small dick is a very serious subject, Ian." She said with a plain face, then started to laugh immediately.

"Tell me about it.". Ian replied, also laughing powerfully, thrilled to see Ana throwing back her head and laughing even louder, holding her belly.

The pleasure of laughing made her feel more alive than ever and she indulged to those feelings.

"I need to sleep.". She finally said. "I have to rest and we will take it in the morning. Good night, Ian, and thank you!".

She entered her bedroom feeling calm for the first time in many months. She felt secure having Ian in the house. Opening one of the closet's drawers, she found some night lingerie. She took off her clothes and changed into a black lace lingerie, short and sensual. She sat in front of the huge mirror placed on one wall, caressing the sweet lace, analyzing her body and started to brush her hair. _I shouldn't have yelled at Collin, but God, I had a year of anger management training and he succeeds to annoy me. Why does he bother me like this? I want him to take care of me and I get frighten at the idea that he will fail or disappoint me in some way. Do I like him more it should?_ She shook her head in denial at the thought she might like Collin.

Ana turned off the light, sat in her new lavender sheets and tried to turn on the TV. It wasn't working. _It's dark, breathe, Ana, it's dark._ She unveiled and tried to calm her heartbeats, but fear pinned her to the bed.

"IAN!". She managed to scream desperately. "My TV isn't working!".

She heard him running on the stairs, entering her room, turning on the lights and trying to understand what was going on.

"What happened? I heard you screaming."

"My TV isn't working.". She sighed from under the sheets. "I can't sleep in the dark."

"Then sleep with the lights on or open the bathroom door. I will see tomorrow what's wrong with the TV.".

"I can't sleep with the lights turned on and I don't like open doors, they give me the creeps.".

"You're kidding, right?" He said, coming closer to Ana. He saw her legs shaking uncontrollably and placed his warm hand on her feet. "You're not kidding, you're actually scared. Try to relax, Ana, everything is Okay.". He continued to say, caressing her foot. He got up to go turn off the lights when Ana cried:

"Don't go!"

"I'm not going anywhere.". Ian said in the dark, sitting on the floor with his head on her bed, placing once more the hand on her foot. "I'm here. Relax. Sleep. I'm here.".


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning, sunshine! Up, up, up, we have a spy to catch!" Ian drew cheerfully the curtains, leaving a warm sun to enter the room.

"Please shove that joy back into your ass where it came from.". Ana mumbled, while turning on her side.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you have a phobia for joy, now? So many phobias for such a little person.". He laughed, pulling the sheets off her. Up, coffee is ready, get dress, I'll wait for you in the car in twenty minutes.".

Ana hardly stepped out of bed and crawled to the bathroom, where she sat under the hot water of the shower. This was it, it was starting and she did not feel ready for this. She tried to mobilize herself as she dried her hair, applied some makeup and went to the wardrobe. Carefully she chose a molded black dress, closed at the back with a zipper from top to bottom.

Finally, the mirror showed her a sexy woman, self-contained, ready to rule the world. As she went in the living room, she saw her coffee prepared and took a long sip, closing her eyes in pleasure. She lit a cigarette and took another sip of coffee, trying to make her brain work. A plate with breakfast sat near the coffee and she pushed it away with a thankful smile. She realized that she was glad she had Ian nearby, he made her feel less alone and taken care of. _The Collector spoiled me, for sure. He made me a Goddess._

She took a cream Chanel coat and exited through the door while Ian was waiting patiently near the car to open her door. Before she could enter the car, she saw Collin two houses across the street walking towards his car. He looked tired and tormented. He lifted his gaze and saw her while she waved at him, nodded and entered quickly in the car, leaving her a bit surprised by his coldness.

"You think Collin is mad at me?". She asked Ian while they drove towards the company.

"I think you should worry about yourself and this day, not about Collin. This is merely the beginning. It will be hard work and you need to keep all your senses alert. People are not happy with you being the boss, you need to gain their respect. You have the meeting with your team managers today and you haven't read a single file about them or about the department. It's not a joke, Ana. I know that this is just a cover up for you, but what we do here, for our employees, matters. Trust my words, until you see a guy killed doing his job, you won't believe it. So, before being the weapon they need, be the manager we need.".

He was right and she noticed the silence and the awkwardness of people meeting her as they entered the company. Ian walked her into her new office, straight in front of Christian's office with only a printing area to separate the two chambers. She found her new phone, laptop, and tablet and rose the blinds, leaving the sun's dazzling light to enter the office. Normally she would have gone for a coffee, but she heard Ian saying:

"You have a meeting at nine with the managers and I've ordered a team lunch at twelve. I think it would be a nice gesture and a good chance to know them all, especially to let them know you as chief. I'll bring you your coffee here and I would suggest you not to go out for a smoke as it might get awkward.".

"As much as I understand your advice, I will take my own coffee and I will go out for a smoke with the people I usually do that with. It is important for them to see me normal and easy to approach.".

When Ana stepped out on the balcony, it was already very crowded. She saw Christian with his guys on the left and some other group on the right. As she approached the right group, she smiled and said:

"Good morning, everyone.".

Everybody replied to her Hello, trying to finish quickly their coffees and cigarettes and one by one disappearing into their offices. She turned her head towards Christian who was watching her amused and she smiled. Soon, she was alone with the Colonel who was too old and too experienced to tremble in front of her.

"I didn't expect that.". She suddenly said.

"Then you're more naive than I thought, my dear Ana. You came here, all young, sparkly and joyful, you provoked all men and after three weeks you become their boss. It's not easy, not for them, nor for you. You are a very smart girl and I saw that from the very first day, but you also need friends and people to have your back because alone, you won't make it. Listen carefully what the walls of the company are whispering and trust no one.".

As the Colonel gave his advice, he left, leaving Ana under a heavy rock of doubts. Yes, she was alone, but she did have Ian and Collin. _Oh, Collin, I was such a bitch to him._ Quickly, she took her phone and wrote him an SMS:

"Can I see you?".

"Did something happen?". The reply came.

"No, I just...wanted...to see you. It's nothing.".

"I'm busy now.".

When she checked her watch, she saw it was almost nine o'clock and she had the managers meeting so she finished her coffee in a hurry and left towards the office. Ian waited for her.

"I ordered coffee, orange juice, water, and sandwiches. You will take Julia with you to keep the minutes of the meeting. All five managers are waiting for you. Here's the agenda for the meeting. Oh, and you will be alone in there. I can't come with you so be very careful at what you are saying. Remember, you should appear as an HSSE professional. I sure wish you would have read those books and files.". He said while walking her towards the meeting room. "Good luck, give them hell."

They were all waiting for her. Christian, as Head of Security, sat nonchalantly in the chair in front of her. Lauren, her former boss, stood, scowling and angry. Linda, the Head of Environment, Delia, the Head of Safety, mistress of former HSSE Director, Lionel, and Max, Head of Health waited too. Also, Julia was present who rose quickly and poured her a coffee.

"Good morning, please take a seat and let's start since we don't have much time. As I see from the agenda, you should give me a short summarization of all of your projects, then we'll discuss present issues and we will take it from here.". Ana talked calmly, with a steady voice, being sure of herself. She felt the most comfortable in this position since she had a natural born sense of ruling. "So, who wants to start?" She felt Christian's gaze checking up on her and she tried not to lose her temper as nobody wanted to talk.

"I will start.". Christian said amused. "Our Security Center is now ready and running, we filled up all our positions, we have people working on three shifts. Now, we know everything that is going on in the company.".

Ana felt her knees tender at the thought that Christian knew about what she talked in Collin's office and the entire plan. _Damn it, how did I not think of that?_

"I will come and check the Center today after lunch time.". She recovered. "Max?".

"We received the anti-viper serum and it is available at all our centers. I also signed the agreement with all ambulance centers. They will administrate this serum under close supervision. We also started the annual medical check for all our employees. We should finish in one month.".

"Thank you, Max.". Ana smiled relieved that things were starting to work properly in that meeting. "Delia?".

"Nothing much from our side, I mean nothing special than the usual. We sent the technical safety alerts from the latest incidents and we programmed an audit in the next week.". Delia said, feeling lost and not knowing how to approach Ana.

"From Environment -" Linda continued, "- we are finishing the audits.

"Thank you.". Ana said. "As for you, Lauren?"

Ana's former boss changed her face when she heard how she addressed and she replied with tight teeth:

"We completed the auction for Behavior-Based Safety project and now we have the company which will provide the training. That's all.".

"Yes, about that -". Ana said, playing with her pen, "- does this company have at least one behavioral analyst or sociologist?"

Silence struck the meeting room because everyone knew how things work in the company. Friendly companies won tenders and used to share their profits with those involved, in this case, Lauren.

"We chose this company-." Lauren started to stutter. "-Because they know our company well. They have employees who were engineers here and they know how Amex works."

"Yes, but as far as I know-". Ana continued. "-That is an environment management company and has nothing to do with what we aim in this project, if we do aim that. How do you want to analyze and change the behavior of our employees if you don't hire a specialist? I assure you that I know how things work in here. I must tell you that, as far as I'm concerned, in this department, things will change and if you won't do things correctly, you are free to resign. That is all for today. I will ask Julia to schedule meetings with each one of you to discuss in detail your plans.".

This said, Ana rose with elegance and left the meeting, leaving everyone, including Christian, stunned. As she was walking elegantly towards her office, she heard footsteps and turned just in time to see Christian chasing her.

"That was... I didn't expect that.". He said when he stopped in front of her.

"I'm sure there are many things you don't know about me, Christian.". She said smiling. "And I also know that mystery makes me interesting for you. So I will just keep things for me.".

"What you just did makes me want you even more. You're not just a pretty face, you're not just an awesome cover up, you are everything I ever dreamed of.".

"You shouldn't talk like this just few days after Lisa had passed away. I know that you are hurt and you feel that you will get comfort in me, but we really need time to pass. I need it and so do you. When do you think can we visit the Security Center?".

"I'll arrange it for this afternoon.". Christian said, feeling his blood boiling in his veins.

As Ana returned to her office and closed the door, she took a deep breath. _I wanted to make Lauren see who's the boss and Christian. My God, I don't know if I can do this alone._ She took her phone and turned it on anonymous, then she dialed a number. She felt her throat dry up when she heard his warm voice a bit hoarse and powerful to the bone.

"Hello?"

Ana placed the phone even harder on her ear, hoping that she will hear his thoughts.

"I know it's you, Ana. I miss you too. Just hang in there.".

She began to cry softly, giving away all the pain piled up, the sadness, the fear.

"I'm here." He whispered. "Let it go, but remember: cats afford to think themselves tigresses, but tigresses cannot afford to be cats. Don't over think it, just be who you are. I lo...".

She hung up quickly, not wanting to hear what she hoped he will say. She wiped her tears and her feelings from her heart, then shook her head, denying what just happened. She heard somebody knocking at the door, and Ian placed his head inside.

"When I said "be our manager", I didn't think you would beat them with a stick. How did you know about Lauren's stuff?".

"I still don't get why you people don't trust me when I say I am the best. I saw the needs of the project when I was working for Lauren and I also saw the listed companies. And I know a thing or two about sociology, psychology, and human behavior. That's not the issue here. What do you know about Christian's Security Center?"

"I know that he convinced Miss Gilbert to support financially this project, but I don't know much.". Ian said, sitting on the chair in front of her desk. "Why?".

"I think that he might know about our plan. I have to find out today if he has cameras and microphones and where. Because if he has them in Collin's office, we are fucked and not in a good way.".

"AnEa, I just want you to be careful, I won't be with you every step of the way because I can't.".

She turned the chair and looked outside in silence. She realized that she should be afraid, but she didn't feel anything. _Tigress..._ She saw Julia entering to announce her that if she has the time, Christian can present her the Center. She noted Christian behind her, waiting tall, menacing and oozing power and she approved by nodding.

As they went up to the last floor, they remained in silence, both aware of the sexual tension that made its place among them. _I have a thing for dangerous men, obviously. I never learn. He could kill me with his bare hands, right now._

"Here, Miss Scoutt.". He invited to her as the doors of the elevator open and they stepped directly into the center which occupied the whole floor, full of computers, surveys that flashed images of the entire company. As you see, we oversee 24/7 what happens in the hallways, offices and stairways. He pressed on the word "stairways" by smiling satisfied and she remembered their first meeting.

"Now I know how everybody found out about us." She replied. "You said offices... I don't see my office.".

"Oh, we are not watching the top management. I didn't receive authorization for that since it's considered that Amex verified them before.". _So he doesn't know about me_. "This is my second office.". He continued, inviting her in a small dark room with three monitors on a desk. "As you see, there are no windows in here, everything is confidential. And by confidential-" He said, caressing her face. "I mean nobody knows or hears... what... we... do... here.". When he finished his last word, he trapped her face in his hands and began to kiss Ana hungrily while she tried to free herself.

"We said we will wait.". She began to say, but Christian continued to kiss her, biting her lips, filling her mouth with his cigar smell. She felt her will disappearing and left herself at his mercy.

He quickly turned her and he slowly undid the zipper of the dress, revealing her bulging ass framed by the garter belt. He removed the dress, leaving her only in fine stockings, amazed that she was not wearing underwear.

"What a woman". He murmured, kneeling in front of her, caressing her legs and turning her around with her back against the wall. "Open your legs, Ana!" He whispered, while his nose plunged into her warmth, smelling avidly her scent. "Better than the finest Cuban cigar." He smiled., then started kissing her with his skilled tongue. Ana felt her entire body tremble uncontrollably while Christian's tongue was making room inside her and she dug her hands into his hair, bringing him closer and closer. She screamed in pain when he bit her clitoris and feeling the her climax was near, she brought him even closer, pulling his hair harder and harder, at which he stopped laughing.

"I can't let you come, Ana, I'm just beginning.". He removed his jacket and shirt and sat in a chair, placing Ana on his lap, upside down. He gave her a stinging slap on the bottom that left a huge red mark on her buttocks. "Who's the boss, Ana?".He whispered. And he slapped her again.

"Ask me to fuck you." He said while slapping her again and again.

"Fuck me, Christian." She cried.

"Ask it like you mean it, Ana or I will keep slapping you.". He said through the sound on slaps on Ana's ass.

"Please fuck me, Christian!"

"Louder!"

"PLEASE FUCK ME!"

At the sound of her cry, he shook his head back and let out a roar of a lion in heat. He released his cock and placed Ana on it, squeezing her buttocks in his hands and pushing her on his penis. Feeling him so hard inside, Ana leaned on her legs and started to move wildly around his cock, while Christian licked her full, perfectly round breasts. He grabbed her wrist and began to raise her up and down his penis, her heat making him crazy.

"Fuck my ass, Christian!" She suddenly cried.

He then rose and leaned her across the desk, opening her ass and stroking his penis on it. When he entered and felt her moist narrowed inside, a roar got out again and began to push in her mightily. Ana felt like he gets into her, smashing her bones, ripping her flesh, burning her inside with his seed. They both remained to pant, her fingers tightening the edge of the desk and him leaving, even more, weight on her.

"We have a shower over here." He finally said, catching his breath.

"So you like fucking at the office." She laughed, trying hard to gain power in her arms and legs again so she could move to the shower.

"No, I built this because I knew you were coming, you had to exist. And it's better than in my fantasies.".

As they hit the shower shamelessly naked, Christian kissed her on her forehead while Ana remained surprised.

"How can you be two guys at once? You like fucking like a beast and still, you can be sweet and caring? I don't get it.".

"It's you. I think I've always searched for a woman with whom I can be both. Most of them only want the sweet thing, I am both. And you are two women in the same body. You have the strength to cope with my sexuality, but you also have the softness and delicacy to let me... I don't know... protect you. I still don't know things about you, but your eyes sometimes scream I need you. And in those moments, I want to hug you and after I just touch you, I just want to fuck you, really hard."

While she was soaping the shower gel with strong upright scent, Ana couldn't help but wonder how psychopathic he was. _He thinks he's feeling all that because he's genuine when he talks like this. He has no shadow of regret for what he did to Lisa because, in his mind, she was just a tool. Work is work for him and if he knew what I am doing here, he would kill me in an instant with no remorse._

"You're thoughtful.". Christian said while removing the water from his toned body with a towel. "Do I scare you?".

"No, I was thinking about Lisa.". Ana said seeing his face darken. "Do you want to talk about her?".

"I don't, but I see you do." He said while lighting a cigar. "What do you want to know? If I've loved her? Sure I did. I was married when I took this job. I had a good wife and I have a gorgeous daughter. I don't know, Lisa was different from the women I've met in the United States. She was young and smart and eager for success and we wanted the same things. We could talk for hours making plans, thinking about the future, I felt like I was part of a team.".

"I know what you are saying". Ana murmured while putting on her stockings and girdle.

"But then I met you, you were more. You were me. Remember that first day we met? The way you looked at me, I felt that you could take a gun out of your pocket and shoot me right there, without a slice of regret. You are a proud woman, Ana, you are a Queen.".

"I couldn't kill a fly.". Ana started to laugh, approaching Christian and caressing his muscular chest. "I'm more of a lover than a fighter."

"And what a lover you are." He said, taking her breasts into his palms and kissing her softly. "We have to stop or I will fuck you again. I could do this all-day long. Have dinner with me tomorrow night.".


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm not comfortable with the idea with you going alone to have dinner in Christian's home". Ian said morosely while making her a vodka cocktail. "What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen, Ian." She rolled her eyes.

Ana sat in a chair with one leg twisted underneath, reading The Personal Protective Equipment at Work Regulations, smoking a cigarette. Of course, her thoughts were wandering anywhere but at the book she read. She didn't see Collin that day which felt odd. She did try but he said he was busy each time she approached him.

"Do you think Collin is avoiding me?" She asked Ian out of a sudden.

Ian paused for a second and handed her the glass with a pink cocktail.

"Why would he? It's not like you've treated the most powerful man in the company like a piece of shit.".

Ana closed her book with anger.

"I... I don't like his overprotective manner. He makes me feel like I don't know anything or like I'm weak or... I don't know". She said, throwing the book on the couch.

"You still don't get it, don't you?" Ian said, coming next to her. "Do you know how many employees we have? More than thirty thousands, plus the same numbers in contractors. Collin bears the responsibility for every one of them, to do a good job, to have a good life. We are the It place to work because we offer so much and first, financial security. To save all that, he placed his faith in the hands of a spoiled brat that will not answer to his asks. You have to work with him, Ana, if you want something good to come out of this disaster. If Christian finds and releases the details of the company, everything will turn out the dust. They will sell us on pieces, everybody will lose their job, they will destroy us. The only thing we have now is our image and that gives us strength and a good position to negotiate a merger. If we lose that, God helps us all. Well, not you, because you don't care about us, you will be fine."

"I'm going for a jog.". Ana said, disturbed by what Ian just said.

The street was dimmed and seemed deserted. In the darkness that showed its fangs, one could hear only her breathing and equal steps that pressured on the asphalt. She didn't like to listen to music when she ran, she preferred to concentrate on her breath and her mind was focusing only on counting the steps. Her muscles began to lead a battle with her brain when she heard a breathing following her. She turned her head and saw Collin reaching her, also running. He set his pace just to run next to her and they continued to do that in silence, respecting each others effort. They stopped in a small park to drink some water, not knowing what to say and hoping the shortness of breath was because of run.

"Hi" She finally said, while massaging her thighs.

"Hi."

The deserted small park darkened at that hour and uninhabited houses cast their gloomy shadow among alleys. A cold air blew from the nearby lake and Ana began to feel chilly when her muscles started to unwind. She noticed how Collin made a move to take her in his arms, but he stopped and asked:

"Should we run back? Are up you to it?"

She nodded and they started to run together again, trying to follow each other's pace, adjusting and adapting each step. They stopped when they arrived at Ana's house, feeling some dizziness from the effort they've put up. She smiled and turned towards the house, prepared to enter when she heard him say:

"Ana... I heard you did well today.".

"Thanks. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said. "I should go, I still have work to do."

"Yes, you... Collin". She said, while almost entering the door. "I'm sorry for the other day. I can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." As she said that, she entered the house, closing the door quickly while she felt her heart pumping like crazy inside her chest, trying to erase Collin's image from her mind. She secretly looked out the window and she saw him standing still in front of the house, undecided.

"What are you doing, woman?" She suddenly heard Ian behind her.

"Fuck, you scared the shit out of me!" She yelled. "I'm watching Collin. We were for a run together."

"Yeah, you do, you little stalking teenager. Collin!" He said, opening the door, ignoring Ana's desperate signs not to do it. "Why don't come in for a beer? Little Miss Ana here still has no clue about hospitality or neighbors. And here is teenager number two-" As Collin was entering. "-I would suggest showers for both of you until I finish preparing dinner.".

Ana ran up the stairs towards her room, feeling exactly how Ian said: a teenager with her heart pumping at full speed. She quickly threw her clothes on the floor and got under the hot water. She sat there motionless until it burned her skin, like a statue. Under her shiny skin a muscle vibrated, then another, and another. Her chest swollen, her eyes were on fire and she flared her nostrils like an animal, thinking about Collin. When she came down the living room, she was all flushed, without makeup and with her senses sharpen to the fullest.

Collin was leaning against the bar in the kitchen, wearing a jersey from Ian, drinking beer and laughing with him. He turned amazed when he saw Ana, took another sip from his bottle and asked:

"Do you want a beer?"

"I don't drink beer." Ana replied. "But I will take a martini. I thought you had to work."

Ian stirred into some pots, feeling awkward near the two, not knowing if they will take their eyes off at some point. But, in some magical way, they avoided anger and sarcasm.

"I do have to work." Collin continued. "But a beer sounded appealing. The company will not fall if I don't work. Oh, wait, it will!" He started to laugh and so did Ian.

Ana sketched a smile, trying to remember when was the last time she felt normal. She thoughtfully took a sip of martini while Collin was watching her closely.

"Does she ever laugh?" He asked Ian. "Does she even hear us right now?"

"Oh, don't bother. I've used almost all my jokes with hardly any reaction. You know what they say: if you want to get into a woman's pants, you have to make her laugh.".

"I heard that!". Ana suddenly said and they all started to laugh.

"I'm so curious about your life, Ana." Collin said when he stopped laughing. "I don't know, I'm looking at you right now and you seem so fresh, so normal, so young. I would pay money just to hear your story, I bet it's amazing. I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you or to make you think I'm intrusive."

"It's Okay." Ana said, seeing how Ian was also very interested while placing the noodles on plates. "I had a normal life until the Collector found me and gave me a new one. I've met a man, fell in love, got hurt, then the Collector found me and end of story.".

She lit a cigarette seeing how Collin was trying to convince himself to stop asking questions without results.

"How about you, Collin? Why aren't you married?"

"Met a woman fell in love, got hurt, then I found this Company, end of the story." He replied amused. "I was too dedicated to my work to ever have time for anything else. What we are doing right now, eating, chatting, drinking a beer, I don't usually have time for this."

"Then let's eat my famous veggie noodles." Ian said, inviting them in the living room where he placed the food on the coffee table while they sat on the floor. Ana took the chopsticks and tasted delicately from the well-cooked noodles while the two men tucked in their portions.

"Don't you like it?" Collin asked.

"She never eats with other people at the table, so don't mind her." Ian said, continuing to gobble up. "If I want her to eat, I take food into her chambers."

"I trained in a Geisha manner at some point, I can't eat when there are men at the table, it's neither graceful nor artistic. I am a walking masterpiece, I can't enchant with my mouth full." Ana said, tasting from the noodles again. Seeing Collin's dropped jaw, she continued: "I'm joking! I can't eat after I jog, I don't know why. You should see your faces right now.".

As she took a sip of martini, she started to think about those months in Japan. _We are beautiful, but we are not weak,_ that old Geisha told her. _Men should see us like supernatural beings. Everything is so open now. Women shave their legs in front of men, they eat with their mouth full, they drink side by_ side _with them, they get drunk, they lose the whole essence of femininity. Being a work of art is painful, but nobody said it would be easy. To create and recreate yourself every single moment of your life, that takes commitment, passion, energy, and faith._

"Want to go out in the garden?" Collin asked after he finished his meal. "I think they've arranged for you a beautiful garden." As Ana approved, he helped her up and touching their hands gave them shivers through their bodies. He led her into a delightful chime through the living room door. The little garden hid from all eyes by tall trees and hedges and the flowers were producing an intoxicating scent.

"This wasn't here yesterday." She said amazed.

"No, but I thought you might like it. Here is a magnolia tree, here is a lilac and you have lilies and roses over there. Do you know what these flowers are called? The ones that smell so powerfully? Queen of the Night.". He said, tearing a flower and caressing Ana's face with it. Ana's treats tightened when she realized:

"You spoke to The Collector."

"Ana...". He said while holding her as she wanted to leave. The force with which he pulled drew her in his arms and her breath cut when she felt him so close. Their faces approached and her entire body began to hurt in the need of kissing him. He was watching her perfect features and full lips which trembled with desire while they were approaching increasingly stronger.

"I can't.". He whispered caressing her lips with his. "I can't, I mustn't make me stop, Ana.".

"Stop-". She said slowly. "-Stop... telling... me... that you can't.". Right then, he kissed her. Her brain ignited when their tongues touched famished and he pulled her stronger into his arms. A dizziness contained her and she gave into his will. Their breaths were heavier than it would have been if they ran ten miles.

"I can't.". He finally said again, stopping, pushing her away. "Ana, I did all this because I want you to be happy. I don't know anything about you, that's why I called The Collector. I wanted to do something nice for you. I feel responsible for everything and if I can do something to make you more comfortable in this, I will.".

"What do you want from me, Collin?". Ana said, pushing him away. "You keep doing that.".

Collin didn't reply, looking sadly. Seeing this strong man so sad and dejected, Ana placed her hand on his chest, caressing him. Words seemed unnecessary as she knew at that point that he was in loved with her. _I would make you miserable, Collin. You need a good woman by your side. You are so amazing, so kind and I am ... just the opposite. I could indulge myself in moments of being your woman, but in the end, I am destructive, I will make you suffer, I bring disaster in everyone's life. I can't allow myself to have feelings for you because we live in such different worlds. You have no idea what I've done. The_ _truth about me would terrify you since I'm a monster. Could I still love shamelessly after what I've done with my life? Could you forgive if you knew? So many questions without answers and I would be afraid to know the answer because that would mean you would find out everything about me and I'm not ready to share that with anybody, especially with a man I could love. Love? I could or I am?_

"Ana, I-". Collin started to say, but she stopped him by placing her warm hand over his lips, touching him softly.

"Trust me when I say I know, Collin. The funny part is that-". But she couldn't allow herself to continue, to say it or to even embrace the idea of that thought. "It's too much, too soon, Collin.". She continued, shaking her head in denial. "I can't be this woman, I'm not this woman.".

He kept holding her in his arms, sinking his face in her hair, smelling her scent while she dug her nails into his broad and muscular back, not wanting to let go. _Why do I feel like this? How can it be? Why do I feel like my heart is ripping in thousands of pieces, taking with it every shred of soul that I still have?_ Her heart was struggling, trying to get out of prison where Ana had thrown it. And each caress of Collin brought her an incredible relief. She felt like her glass body begins to fall apart, releasing streams of imprisoned soul and it was more painful than anything. The sensation of love was actually hurting her, feeling how her meat was torn apart from her bones, how her ribs are deployed, how she is chopped and her heart remained in plain sight. While tears appeared in her eyes, surprised by this, she searched for Collin's mouth and he replied to her kiss with all the strength he had in him. They continued to kiss and touch, surprised by what they were feeling and falling into an addiction. She stopped at one point, ran his hands through his curly hair and said smiling:

"I wanted to do this from the first moment I saw you.".

As a response, he took her in his arms and entered the house, climbing the stairs towards her bedroom. Ian, with surprising delicacy, had already retired in his room. Collin placed her on the bed and just stood there, looking at her.

"I wanted to do this from the first moment I saw you.". He said.

He removed his clothes and smiled, seeing her as she looked at him seductively. She felt her throat dry when she saw his beautiful muscles and perfectly worked abs, his beautiful strong legs, and his mighty hardened penis. He bent down and removed her tights and shirt, leaving her in tiny black panties.

"You are phenomenally beautiful.". He murmured, gazing on each part of her body. She actually felt his eyes linger on her thin ankles which continued with long, muscular and fine legs. Her belly was slightly trembling with each breath she took and when he looked at her round breasts, her nipples instantly strengthened.

"You really are a work of art.". He said while he sat on her, kissing her slowly, touching her shoulders and her arms. His fingers were burning her skin and she felt a shock when he took one of her nipples in his mouth. She pulled his head and looked him in the eyes eager while pushing him on his back and climbing on top of him. She caressed his chest, slowly kissing him, going lower and lower, smiling at the thrills his body was making at each touch. He rose and took her in his arms, arching her back and kissing her breasts again, while she felt his hands on her back caressing her. Crazy with desire, he took aside her panties and entered her slowly, inch by inch. Feeling him so big inside her, filling her completely, she clung onto his neck and pushed more of him within her. They looked at each other, both amazed by the hurricane of feelings that they were passing, taking a moment to understand fully what went on with their bodies and minds. As if they were two souls in one body, they started to move slowly, Collin entering completely in Ana. He let her lead in the movements, enjoying her depth and softness. He turned her on the bed, entered again inside her and he fastened her hands over her head, pressing his body against hers, continuing to move slow and deeper into her. She felt no desire to increase the pace. She just wanted to close her eyes and feel Collin's magical penis inside her. And he managed to press on every point Ana had, exploring new territories and taking her in new amazing places, deeper and deeper, sending impulses through her whole body. He continued patiently to penetrate her while his mouth was reaching hers and his hands were chaining her. All these sensations brought Ana in an unimaginable place and she found herself in a mysterious orgasm, her body shaking as he continued to stay inside her. As she was experiencing a new universe, he stopped moving, because she wasn't present anymore. Ana, with eyes closed, felt like she left her body, flying higher and higher until everything she used to know disappeared. There she was, in the darkness, but unafraid. Her soul was floating in the Universe and suddenly starry waves of colors appeared. As she passed by, touching them, she noticed a dazzling globe of light. Without fear, she stretched her hand towards it and she felt harmony.

She opened her eyes and saw Collin smiling next to her.

"I saw the Center of the Universe.". She said.

"I'm looking at it right now.". He said, and started to kiss her again. "Welcome back.". He whispered. "I want to show you something.".

He took her hand, led her to the huge window and showed her the blue moon on the sky. He then stuck her hands and breasts on the cold glass, raised her ass and penetrated her right there. She pranced her back and spread her legs, letting him enter as deeper as he could.

"Lovers' Moon.". She whispered, as Collin was making a place again in her straight. _This night has no beginning and no end. It will last forever in the Blue Moon's memories. Bless us, lovers, Mother Moon, if we will never meet again._ Collin stopped and turned her towards him, kissing her sad eyes. He placed a sweet sorrow kiss on her lips and took her again in his arms, placing her on the bed. The light of the moon was blessing the chained bodies as they made love now and forever in a sacred act of commitment.

Collin caressed her body in a silent prayer while he tried to print in his mind every single detail of Ana's body. His penis was fiendishly rummaging any secret that Ana could wear inside. He wasn't in a hurry since he knew that this could be their only night together. When he felt it was beyond his power to further restrain himself, he let go a stream of feelings, clutching the satin sheets. His power hitched Ana and pinned her in the bed. They both remained to stare at the ceiling, without words, praying that this night will not be first and last.

After a few minutes, Ana snuggled at his chest and he lifted her chin, kissing her painfully again. He started to once again conquer her mouth, softly.

"I want you again, Ana, again and again, for the rest of my life.". He said while penetrating her again. She received him gladly, opening for him.

"Again and again and again.".


End file.
